Rainbow at the End of the Storm
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Jack has been gone for several months. Elizabeth is dealing with the pregnancy without her husband. But is he really as dead as everyone was led to believe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Hippiechic81. I've written several stories for other shows but this is my first When Calls the Heart story! Hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"Noooo! Nononononono!" Abigail Stanton was awakened in the middle of the night by heartwrenching devistated screams. She quickly got up and and rushed into the other room. It was usually the room where Becky stayed but, since she was away at school, Abigail had asked her friend,Elizabeth Thornton to move in for the duration of her Pregnancy. Abigail really wanted to keep an eye on her best friend. Especially since Jack had died. When she got into the other room, she found Elizabeth thrashing around, drenched in cold sweet. As Elizabeth screamed out,

"JACK!" Abigail ran over to the bed and took her friend's hand.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" The younger woman continued to thrash around. Abigail shook her gently.

"Elizabeth, You're having a nightmare. Come on Sweetheart. Wake up. You're safe." Elizabeth was still caught in the throes of the nightmare. She didn't seem to even know Abigail was there. Abigail tried one more thing. She got on the bed and pulled her friend into a hug. Elizabeth struggled for a few moments but then her eyes popped open.

"Abigail?"

"I'm here, Sweetheart. You're at my house, remember? You were having a nightmare. Same one?" Elizabeth worked to catch breath before nodding and saying softly,

"Y-yes. Only it ISN'T just a nightmare, Abigail. It's a reality that I'm forced to relive over and over and over! I can't sleep and I feel so alone without Jack! I have to raise this baby myself!" Abigail instantly gathered the expectant mother in her arms and held her, saying softly,

"You are not alone, Elizabeth. you have an entire town of people who all love you and want to help. This baby is going to have SO many aunts, uncles, cousins, and adopted grandparents. They say it takes a village to raise a child. Well, you've got one right here in Hope Valley." Abigail was crying too, by the time she finished talking. She tried not to let it show in her voice, however. Elizabeth needed her to be strong right now. Elizabeth had no response to what Abigail had said but she clung to her friend more tightly. Abigail continued to rock the woman back and forth as she sobbed. Soon, the cafe owner heard a soft voice ask,

"Mom?" Abigail looked up to see her son, Cody, standing in the in the doorway. He looked kind of scared.

"Is something wrong,Cody? You should be asleep right now."

"I woke up. Mom, Is Mrs Thornton is ok?", Cody replied, anxiously. Abigail looked at her son and Motioned him over. He came and sat on the bed and began stroking his teacher's hair. Before Abigail could think how to answer her son without upsetting Elizabeth even more, Cody began to talk, softly.

"Mrs Thornton, I'm sorry you're sad. I wish I could make it better. All of us kids do. We'll help with the baby when it's born.

"I know you will, Cody. Thankyou. I'll be ok.", Elizabeth said, pulling away from Abigail and taking the little boy's hand. Cody looked at his teacher and said,

"I had nightmare's after my folks died. Becky was there everytime. But it took a really long time before I stopped having them. After awhile though, they did stop. I know my mom and dad are looking down on me and now Becky and I have a new mom. I…I think Mountie Jack is looking down on you,too. He's With God and he's your gaurdian angel now." Elizabeth nearly burst into tears again at her Student's sweet words. she reached out and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Thankyou, Cody. I really needed to hear that. I love you and the other children so much!", she whispered. Cody smiled as he hugged his favorite teacher back.

"We love you, too, Mrs. Thornton."

Alright, young man,", Abigail said in a slightly shaky voice, "Back to bed with you. I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok, Mom. Good Night.", Cody replied.

"Good Night, Sweetheart.", Abigail said as she kissed her son's cheek. He kissed her back and then hugged Mrs Thornton one more time, getting a kiss on the cheek from her as well.

"Good Night,Cody.

"Good Night Mrs Thornton. I'll say another prayer for you when I get in bed.", Cody smiled and said.

"Thankyou. That would help alot." Elizabeth replied with a small smile. Then, the boy headed back to his room. Elizabeth turned to Abigail and said,

"Aww. He's so sweet."

"He's a good boy.", Agreed Abigail, handing Elizabeth a dry, clean nightgown to put on. Elizabeth smiled a little and said,

"Thanks." Abigail turned around while Elizabeth changed and then the younger woman added,

"I have the best students.",

"I'd have to agree with you. And not just because one of them happens to be my son.", Abigail quipped. The two women chuckled and then Abigail looked her friend in the eye and asked,

"Elizabeth? Would you like me to stay with you till you fall back asleep?" Elizabeth looked at her friend a little guiltily.

"Would you? I know you have to get back up to Cody and…."

"Cody will be fine for a little bit. I'll stay as long as you need me to.", Abigail interupted. Elizabeth squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thanks, Abigail."

"That's what family is for.", Abigail replied. Elizabeth lay back down and Abigail softly began stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Soon, Abigail heard her friend's breathing even out which let the woman know Elizabeth was fast asleep. Abigail blew out the lamp and then took the lantern up to Cody's room. It appeared her son was already asleep, so Abigail kissed him gently and started to head out of the room. When she reached the door, she heard him call out,

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cody?", Abigail replied walking back over to the boy.

"Is Mrs Thornton gonna be ok?" Abigail sighed.

"I believe she will be, in time. It takes a really long time to get over something like this."

"I want her to be like she used to be. She doesn't smile like she used to. I miss the Old Mrs Thornton."

"She's still in there, Cody. But you need to be patient and give her time. Just like you needed time when your parents died. And that was a really sweet thing you said to her tonight, Honey." Cody looked at his mom and said,

"Well I just wanted to help her, like you and Becky helped me." Abigail smiled and said,

"Alright. It's time for you to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you, Mom.", the boy replied. Abigail gave him a kiss and said,

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Then she headed back to her own room.

In another part of the country, A nurse was checking on her patients. A doctor came in and said,

Any word on the identity of John doe yet?" The nurse shook her head sadly and replied,

"No Doctor. None so far. And he still hasn't awakened from the Coma. He could have family somewhere searching for him, but we have no idea who to send word too.

"We know he's a mountie, isn't that correct?",the doctor asked.

"Well, yes sir, but we don't know which town or who his commander is.", The nurse replied.

"Hmmm. Well, Be sure that you keep me posted, Nurse Bennett.", the doctor ordered

"Will do, Dr Cranston.", Nurse Bennett responded. With That the Doctor checked the Mountie's vitals and then left the room.

The next morning, at Abigails, Elizabeth got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning, Abigail."

"Good Morning, Elizabeth. How are you feeling today."

Slightly queasy. I really should try to eat, though."

"I get you a biscuit and some tea. Do you think you could handle some eggs?"

"Well, We'll soon find out.", Elizabeth replied, with a rueful smile." Cody came bounding into the room.

"Morning Mom! Morning Mrs Thornton."

"Morning, Cody. You do all your homework?" Elizabeth replied.

"Yes Ma'am.", The boy answered truthfully.

"Come get your breakfast,Cody."

"Ok Mom!", said the boy as he sat down at the table. Abigail put the food in front of him and Elizabeth before getting her own breakfast. Elizabeth was Able to eat two bites of Eggs Before she was forced to Jump up and flee from the table, running out the back door. Abigail looked at her son who was staring after his teacher, looking worried.

"I'll go after her. Just finish your breakfast and then finish getting ready for school." Cody just nodded as his mother headed out the back door. She found her friend Leaning over the porch rail expelling what little was in her stomach. After she'd emptied her stomach, the younger woman stayed hunched over, breathing heavily with tears running down her face. When she was certain she was finished being sick, Elizabeth began to cry again. Abigail immediately pulled the woman into her arms and held her. After a few minutes, Elizabeth was controled enough to speak.

"It's not fair! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"It's ok. Just let it out.", Abigail said soothingly.

"Jack was supposed to be here with me! We were supposed to be in this together!"

"I know, Sweetheart. I know.", Abigail said, rocking her friend back and forth. Elizabeth then said something that made Abigail's heart break.

"Why?!" Abigail now had tears running down her own face, but answered in as steady of a voice as possible,

"I don't know, Sweetheart. But remember, you're not alone. This town is your family. We will Always be here for you. We won't let you go through this alone! We love you!" Elizabeth eventually calmed down and pulled away.

"Thankyou, Abigail. I love you,too."

"Can you eat something now, do you think?"

"I think I'll just start with the bisquit and see how I do. I better eat quickly though. I don't want to be late for school.

"Are you sure you're up to it?", Abigail asked, concerned.

"I think I can make it. If I get there and can't handle it, I'll call Rosemary or Florence to take over."

"Ok. If you're sure.",Abigail said, doubtfully.

"I am.", Elizabeth replied. Then the two women headed back inside.

Back at the hospital in the other location, The nurse was checking her patient. They still had no identification of the man yet. As she was about to leave to finish her rounds, She noticed her patient beginning to move a little. She called the doctor in.

"What is it, Nurse Bennett?"

"Well, I believe our John Doe is trying to wake up.", the nurse replied.

The doctor check the vitals and watch as the young man twitched.

"I beleive you are right. But It may take awhile.",he told his nurse.

"I wonder if he'll remember anything once he awakens.", she said.

"We can only hope. You go finish your rounds and I'll finish up the paperwork. I'll keep an eye on the patient.", Dr Cranston said. Nurse Bennett nodded and headed out of the room. Before she even got to the door, the doctor called her back. she turned around to see that the mounties eyes had popped open and he was looking around frantically.

"Sir, I'm Nurse Bennett. This is Dr Cranston. You've been in a coma. You are at the Hospital in Cape Fullerton." The mountie just stared at the pair for a moment, trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain. Then they heard him try to speak in a voice hoarse from lack of use. He spoke only one word.

"E-Elizabeth?"

 **OOOH! I bet you have all guess who John Doe is by now! Stay tuned Wednesday to find out for sure! Please remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya'll later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter! I promise that I'm not keeping Nathen Grant around. But realistically, by this point, he would be in Hope Valley to replace Jack. But I'll have him move on when Jack fully recovers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"The Doctor and nurse rushed over to the young man.

"Sir, do you know who you are? Can you tell us your name and where you are from?" The man slowly looked up at them and said,

"Jack…Jack Th-Thornton. From… Hope… Valley. Mountie. Where's…Elizabeth? I.. want…my wife."

"The nurse's eyes widened and she pulled the doctor aside.

"Doctor! That can't be Jack Thornton! Jack Thorton was killed several months ago in a mudslide."

"How was that man Identified as Constable Thornton?"

" Well, the man was unrecognizable, Sir. He was identified, by The identification found near him sir. There was one other man who went missing. I was sure this was that man.

"Well ,with a mudslide, it's quite possible the identification tag or badge was separated from Constable Thornton during the impact. We checked this young man's pocket's but all we had to go on was a picture hidden in his breast pocket. It was of a young woman we assume to be his wife or sweetheart. It didn't offer us a single clue, however."

"We can show him the picture and ask him who we should contact.", The nurse suggested. The Doctor nodded, and together they approached the hospital bed.

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth approached the cafe after school, fuming. She had just gone past the Merchantile and found that she had a telegram.

"Abigail?!", she called out. Her friend came running into the room.

"Elizabeth, What's wrong?", Abigail asked.

"I just got a telegram from my father! He said that he and mother are worried about me being alone with a new baby!"

"Elizabeth, they are your parents. It's their job to worry."

"That's not what's making me angry,Abigail! Here, read this!" Abigail took the telegram and quickly read it to herself. Then she looked at Elizabeth in shock and said,

"They want you to leave Hope Valley."

"Yes! Abigail, What should I do? I've tried over and over to get them to see why I NEED to stay in Hope Valley! If I don't go back, They are going to come to Hope Valley and force me to go back! You read the Telegram! Abigail, this is where Jack is! I need to teach the children to keep Busy. I want to raise my child in Hope Valley where my support system is. If we go back to Hamilton, we'll be thrown into Society going to meaningless social engagements and party to keep up appearences. I don't want that life for Me OR my baby! And in the last letter I had from my mother, she was talking about finding me a husband who can be a good provider for me and the baby! I don't need or want another man! I had the perfect one for me. Why can't my parents understand that?!" Once Elizabeth finished venting, Abigail hugged her friend before making the younger woman look at her.

"Elizabeth Thornton, If I know you, and I do, nobody can make you do anything you don't want to do. You brought your parents around about you and Jack getting married. You got them to let you come here and stay here. I have no doubt you'll be able to make them see things your way about this too. We will ALL support you."

"Thanks, Abigail. Elizabeth said, softly.

"Anytime. Now come help me with supper." Elizabeth gave a small smile and followed her friend to the kitchen.

Back at the hospital, the doctor asked Jack, "Sir, do you remember what happened to you to put you in the hospital?" Jack thought for a moment and then said,

"Well, The last thing I remember was waking up here. before that, I remember seeing the mountain crumble and the mud coming at us very fast. I tried to get my men out of the way… and then it's all just blank. When can I see my wife?

" Well first off is this your wife?", The doctor asked, showing the picture.

"Yes. That's my Elizabeth.", Jack replied with a soft look on his face and a shaky voice, then added.

"Is She here? Can you bring her in to me? I need to see her." The doctor and nurse looked at each other for a moment, then the nurse said gentley

Constable, we don't really know how to tell you this, but you have been in a coma for several months. We didn't know who you were this whole time and we had no way to find out. Sadly, your family and friends beleive you're dead. We are going to call your hometown and get someone to confirm your Identity. You are also in no condition to travel alone. Who would be the best person for us to contact?"

"What?! "M-my wife, My family, my entire town thinks I'm DEAD?! How is that possible?!"

"Well, We found a man who was hurt beyond recognition. We found your badge lying next to him. We believe now that it fell off of you somehow and then you were thrown when the impact hit."

"Well, You asked who to contact. Bill Avery in Hope Valley. He will know how to break the news to my wife, and he'll be able to confirm my Identity."

"We'll take care of that Imediately. Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?" the nurse asked. Jack just shook his head. Once he was alone in the room, he let the tears fall. His poor Elizabeth. His poor family. His poor friends. Jack knew he really wasn't at fault in this. He had been in a coma. He'd had no say in the matter. He still felt guilty for what his loved ones had gone through, though.

Back in Hope Valley, The phone rang at the Mountie station. Mountie Nathen Grant answered it. He was the new Mountie in place of Jack.

"Hope Valley Jail.", Grant said. Then he listened for a moment before saying,

"Oh My!… Yes….Yes…. Ok, I'll let him know. We'll be in Cape Fullerton by tomorrow morning….Yes, Thankyou for letting us know. Goodbye." The young Mountie then ran out to find Bill. He found him pretty quickly in the merchantile. He waited patiently and then caught the older man by the door.

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Alright. How about back at the jail?", Bill replied. Nathen nodded then the two headed to the jail house.

"So what's going on?", Bill asked. Nathen took a deep breath and began.

"Well there is no other way to say this, Bill. There is a chance that Jack Thornton might actually be alive."

"What?! How is that possible?! We burried him!"

"I was told that it was a case of mistaken identity. Apparently Constable Thornton, if it is him, was later found, unconcious with no Identification. He's been in a coma for all this time. They want you to confirm his identity. I have business in Cape Fulerton so I can acompany you."

"Thankyou, Nate. I don't want Elizabeth to find out about this until we know for sure. I'm going to go by the cafe and talk to Abigail. I'll tell her not to say anything to Elizabeth until she hears from me.

When Bill told Abigail what Nathen had said, she was understandably shocked, but she promised not to tell Elizabeth anything until she heard from him. Bill and Nathen took the next stage out of town. It took them several hours to get to Cape Fulerton and visiting hours were over by the time they arrived. The found a room for the night and headed to the hospital first thing after breakfast the next morning. Nathen told Bill to go on in and he'd follow in a little bit. He had to do some business first. The nurse Led Bill into Jack's room. Jack was asleep at the moment but Bill went over to the bed quietly. When he looked at the man in the bed, his eyes filled with tears. He looked at the nurse and doctor and said shakily,

"It's him. That's Jack Thornton."

"You're possitive?", the doctor said.

"Yes. One hundred percent."

"Alright. I will destroy the death cirtificate. As soon as Constable Thornton gives us the name of his friend, we can make out a new certificate and finally give his family some closure. The mountie is in no condition to travel alone and I don't reccomend him traveling for at least a day or so. He just came out of a coma and I need to observe him for a couple of days.", The doctor said.

"Ok. I'll stay in town until he's ready. I need to make a phone call and let them know back home.", Bill said. The Nurse told him where the phone was, but before he could go, Jack awakened. He looked around and his eyes landed on his friend.

"Bill!", he said in surprise. Bill helped his friend sit up and then pulled the younger man into a big hug!

"Jack! I can't tell you how good it is to see you! We thought you were dead! We had your funeral! We burried you! Elizabeth is going to be, well…happy's not a strong enough word to describe how she'll react when she's told! I haven't called Abigail yet. I was just about to. We want to prepare Elizabeth. It will be a shock. A happy shock, but a shock. Jack nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry you all had to go through this. I had no idea."

"Jack don't you dare apolligize! You had no control over this. You were in a coma! How could you have known or done anything about it? We are just so happy you are really alive.", Bill said pulling the mountie into another hug. Then Nathen Grant came into the room.

"So you really are alive! That's great! Welcome back, Constable.", Said Nathen, shaking Jack's hand. He knew Jack slightly from their line of work. The other mountie turned to Bill and said,

"The nurse told me you have agreed to stay until Jack can travel. I have to get back.", turning to Jack he said,

"Would you like me to give a message to Elizabeth for you?" Jack took the picture and asked for a pen. Then he wrote on the back of the picture, _'Corinthians 13:4 and 13:7-8.'_ Handing the picture to the mountie, Jack explained,

"If she saw me buried, my wife is going to need solid proof that I'm really alive and I'm coming home to her. This verse is special to us both. She'll know it's from me."

"I promise to get it to her, Jack. I have to head out now."

"Nate, give the photograph to Abigail. I think Elizabeth will need her their when she finds out.", Jack requested.

"Alright. I'll do that. Good to see you again. The whole town is going to be ...very happy, for lack of a stronger word... that you're coming home and are alive." Then Nathen shook Bill's hand and headed out. Bill turned back to Jack and said,

"I'll call Abigail and give her the news. I'll tell her to wait to tell Elizabeth until Nate gets back with the picture."

"Thanks, Bill. You're a great friend." Bill squeezed his friends shoulder and headed to find the phone.

Abigail burst into tears of joy when she got the news. She promised to wait for Nate before telling Elizabeth the news. She quickly got herself together after hanging up since Elizabeth would be home from school at any minute.

The next day, Nathen returned after Elizabeth had left for school. He went straight into the cafe and handed Abigail the picture. Her eyes filled when she read what was on the back.

"Jack's right. She'll know for sure it's from him.", she said to Nathen.

"Are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"I really want to run to the school and tell her right this minute. But I think it's best to wait till she comes back this afternoon." Nathen nodded and said,

"That's probably a better plan. I'll wait to inform the others until I hear from you."

"Thankyou Nate.", Abigail replied. Nate tipped his hat and headed back to the jail.

When Elizabeth got back to Abigail's at the end of the schoolday, she found Abigail waiting for her. Cody nearly bumped into his teacher when she stopped short.

"Mom, can I have a snack to share with Robert and the other guys? And can I take Dasher and go play with my friends?", Cody asked. Abigail shook herself mentally and said,

"Of course, Son. You know where the cookies and milk are. Make sure you're back in time to do your homework before supper."

"Thanks Mom! Bye Mrs Thornton!" Said the boy as he ran out of the room.

"Bye Cody. Have fun!", Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle. Then she looked at Abigail who had gone pale and had a serious look on her face.

"Abigail? Is everything ok?", Elizabeth asked in concern. Abigail took a deep shaky breath and said,

"Sweetheart, come sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

 **Well, there is chapter 2. Jack is really alive, but how Will Elizabeth react to the shock? How will the town and Jack and Elizabeth's families react? Tune in Friday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the guest reviewer who calls herself Sue(other reviewers and readers can ignore the first part of this authors note). Sue: I have deleted your review for two reasons.**

 **Reason one: You are WAY off base! There was NOTHING phony about the goodbye. They did that for the fans to say thankyou and goodby from Daniel. Those tears were NOT fake. You could tell and you can tell just by watching behind the scenes how close they all are! Daniel still keeps in touch with the cast! As for showing remorse? Why should they? They did NOTHING WRONG! They did the best they could under the circumstances. And they DID show sadness when Daniel left! Brian Bird and the cast have been NOTHING but kind to the fans. Cutthroat is NOT the word I would use to describe them. Hallmark still has GOOD family shows! By the way, Daniel decided to leave the show before they cut his screen time back. In fact, They cut his screen time BECAUSE he was leaving! Ok, reason number two for the deletion: I think you have this review page confused with a When Calls The Heart haters forum. If all you are gonna write in a review is bashing of the actors show and producers, Please don't review at all! This is not the place for that. I will NOT allow it in my reviews section. Bashing is unkind. You can hate the show and Hallmark all you want. But keep it to yourself and use reviews for what they are intended for, critiquing my story itself. I am sorry for whatever happened to you to make you so jaded and cynical. I'll pray for you. But we do not want to hear your badmouthing here! That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I posted early because My nephews are coming early enough that I won't have time to write tomorrow! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Elizabeth was scared.

"Abigail? What is it?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how to tell you this….", Abigail began.

"Abigail, is something wrong? You're scaring me!"

"Well, Elizabeth, there is just no easy way to break this to you. Honey, Jack is alive."

"Abigail, that's not funny. I saw him lowered into the ground. How could you joke with me about that?!"

"Elizabeth, just listen to me. We got a call from a hospital in Cape Fullerton. They had a John Doe who had been in a coma for several months. He awakened yesterday and told them his name. He said he was Jack Thornton.

"He was confused or lying!",Elizabeth exclaimed, still not ready to believe or get her hopes up.

"No, Elizabeth. The hospital called and Bill and Nathen went to Cape Fullerton. Bill called here after he saw the man and talked to him. There's no doubt. It's Jack.", Abigail said softly as tears filled her eyes. She added shakily.

"Jack figured that you might not believe it right away. He sent proof back with Nathen." Abigail took the picture from her apron pocket and handed it to her friend. Elizabeth looked at it and gasped.

"I…I thought this picture had been carried away in the mudslide. It wasn't with his personal things.", Elizabeth said softly.

"Look at the back.", Abigail encouraged. Elizabeth turned the picture over and her eyes filled with tears. She looked up at Abigail with the tears running down her face and she choked out,

"It IS Jack! He's alive! My husband is alive!" With that, Elizabeth collapsed into her friend's arms and the two rocked back and forth. Abigail had tears running down her cheeks as well. Eventually, the women stopped crying and Elizabeth asked,

"When can I see him?"

"The doctors wanted him to stay a couple of days. Bill is staying with him until he's well enough to travel. I'm waiting for a telegram from him. It will say when they are headed back." Elizabeth suddenly thought of something.

"Abigail, If Jack is alive, Who did we bury? There must be someone out there worrying about a missing loved one."

"Bill said Jack Identified the man as one of the ones he supposedly died trying to save. His name was constable James Fowler. The doctor will contact the family and then I suppose they will come to Hope Valley for a proper memorial service.",Abigail said. Elizabeth sighed and said,

"That poor family." Abigail nodded in agreement.

In Cape Fullerton, Jack was anxious to get out of that hospital and back home to Hope Valley. The doctors were poking and prodding him. He was getting fed up with tests and hospital food. He wanted his wife. He needed to see and hold his wife. Bill patted him on the shoulder

"Just be patient Jack. They'll send you home at least by tomorrow.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow. I want to go home now!"

"I know. But you'll just have to wait until the doctor says its ok.", Bill tried to reason. Luckily for both the men, the doctor came in at that moment. He checked Jack over and then pronounced,

"Constable, You are doing very well. I am sending you home tomorrow." Jack grinned and said,

"Thankyou Doctor! Thankyou so much!" Jack was so excited that he hugged Bill who chuckled as he hugged the man back. Then they both shook the doctor's hand. Then Bill went to call the Mountie office to tell Nathen when they would arrive in Hope Valley. He told Nathen to get the news to Elizabeth and Abigail.

"That same night, Rosemary and Lee were invited to supper and they were told the good news at the same time Cody was.

"Do you mean to tell me we actually buried the wrong man? That Jack is coming home alive?", Rosemary asked in shock."

"It's true ,Rosemary.", Abigail said. before she could say anything else, Nathen came in and said,

"I just heard from Bill. He and Jack will arrive in Hope Valley the day after tomorrow. before noon. There was a loud commotion as everyone cheered and there were hugs all around.

"Elizabeth, Rosemary and I are so happy for you. I'm going to get the men together tomorrow to work on the house. It's almost ready. We've been working on it for you and the baby as a surprise, but now we can do it to help Jack. Hopefully you'll all be able to move in if not the day Jack gets back, at least not long after."

"Oh Lee. Thankyou. You're a good friend.", Elizabeth said, giving the man a hug. Rosemary then said,

"I will help you decorate, Elizabeth. There is an art to making a house a home.

"Oh Rosemary. You don't have to do that. I'm sure I can manage.", Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense. You'll need alot of help. Especially in your condition. I will be ther every step of the way. You and Jack are two of my dearest friends after all.", said Rosemary, as usual, not taking no for an answer. Elizabeth stifled a sigh. Cody suddenly spoke up.

"Mountie Nate, If Mountie Jack is coming back, what will happen to you?"

"Well,Buddy, I'll stick around for awhile while Mountie Jack recouperates and readjusts. Then I suppose they'll send me to another post. Don't worry. I won't be out of a job.", Nathen assured the boy. Cody looked relieved.

The next day, Jack's resurection was the talk of the town. Elizabeth's students were almost too excited to do their schoolwork. They kept peppering their teacher with questions.

"Mrs Thornton, is it true that Mountie Jack is alive and coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes, Robert. It's true.", Elizabeth answered softly.

"But how is that possible?", asked Hattie.

"Yeah, We saw him be put in the ground!", Timmy said.

"Well, The people who dug the men out made a mistake. We all make mistakes, right?. Elizabeth replied.

"Yes.", Said the children in chorus.

"But HOW did they make that mistake, Mrs Thornton?", Emily asked.

"Yeah. The other mountie didn't look like Mountie Jack did he?", asked Little opal.

"No, Opal. The other mountie was hurt so badly that they couldn't tell who he was from his face. Mountie Jack lost his badge when he the mudslide came and it somehow ended up next to the other mountie."

"I'm glad Mountie Jack is coming back, Mrs Thornton. I was really sad when I thought he was dead.", Anna said. Elizabeth held back tears as she said,

"Me too, Anna. Me too." Opal jumped up at that moment and ran up to Elizabeth, throwing her arms around the woman. Looking up at her teacher, the little girl said,

"Now I can really thank Mountie Jack! For saving my life!" Elizabeth hugged the little girl tightly and said,

"Yes, you can,Opal. And I know that Mountie Jack will like that very much." Then the other students all crowded around their teacher for a group hug.

The next Morning, School was called off. This was the day that Bill and Jack were arriving on the stage. Everyone in town waited anxiously, Soon they heard the sound of the Stage coming down the path. Elizabeth couldn't control herself any longer. She took off running to meet the stage screaming,

"JACK! JACK!" The stage had to still come all the way into town. Elizabeth ran along beside it. As soon as it had stopped, Jack opened the door and jumped out of the coach. Elizabeth threw herself into her husband's arms, sobbing. Jack was crying as well. In fact almost everyone watching this scene unfold had tears of joy running down their faces and the ones that didn't were smiling hard enough to make their faces hurt. The couple clung to each other for a very long time before Jack pulled back and said,

"I missed you SO much, Love."

"I missed you, too! Oh Jack! I can't believe it's you! You were dead!", Elizabeth said shakily.

"I know! I heard. I am SO sorry for what you went through!", was Jack's response

"No Jack! Don't say that. It wasn't your fault! I'm just so glad we have another chance! I love you, Sweetheart!", Elizabeth said firmly.

"I love you too! So very much!", Jack replied. Then he looked down and caught sight of her expanding belly. That could only mean one thing.

"Elizabeth, are you….are WE?", Jack stammered. Elizabeth nodded and was pulled into another hug before they kissed deeply. Then they pulled back and Elizabeth said,

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I think the rest of our family wants to welcome you back home. So the two walked back to their friends.

 **So now Jack's back. I won't be able to write again until Wednesday because my nephews are coming to stay with me for a few days. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated as long as they pertain to the story or my writing. NO BASHING OF ANY KIND! Thankyou. Catch ya'll on Wednesday! Thanks for you're continued support of this story! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here is chapter 4. There will be a twist at the end of this chapter which I hope you guys like! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When Jack and Elizabeth reached the group, Jack was immediately pulled into a big hug by Rosemary.

"Jack! I'm SOO glad you're ok! Elizabeth was a complete mess without you when we heard you were dead!"

"ROSEMARY!", Elizabeth exclaimed, but she was laughing.

"Well at least I deffinately know you missed me as much as I missed you.", Jack replied.

"Did you ever doubt it?", asked his wife. Jack pulled her in and gave her a big passionate kiss before saying,

"Never!" Then he turned and was pulled into a hug from Lee.

"Buddy, Don't you ever do that to us again! We need you here. Things are never the same without you, and for awhile we thought they'd never be the same again!" Jack smiled and said,

"It's good to be back,Lee!" Then he turned and hugged Abigail who could only say tearfully,

"Oh, Jack!" Jack hugged her more tightly.

"Thanks for taking care of my wife and baby while I was gone." Abigail pulled back and nodded, with tears still running down her face.

"We're family.", she said, shakily,

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you both." Then Cody came up and saluted.

"Hi mountie Jack!" Jack swung the boy up into a hug before putting down and returning the salute.

"How've you been? Have you been practicing the pitching and catching like I taught you?"

"Uh huh! Will you practice with me now that you're back?"

"Cody. Jack just got back. I'm sure he needs and wants to spend time with Elizabeth.

"True. But I'll come find you later today, Buddy and will play catch."

"Oh boy! Thanks Mountie Jack!"

"You're welcome, Cody!" ,said Jack with a chuckle. About a second later He heard a voice yell,

"Mountie Jack! Mountie Jack!", Before he felt about 40 pounds crashing into his legs. He looked down and broke into a big smile.

"Hi, Opal!", he said, swinging the little girl up into a hug.

"I'm So glad you're back! Now I can say Thankyou!", Opal said. Jack looked at her, confused, then said,

"Thankyou for what, honey?" The young girl giggled and replied,

"For saving my life, Silly! In the fire!"

"Well, Angel, I was glad to do it! You are a very special little girl and we all love you very much." Opal hugged the Mountie tighter and replied,

"I love you too, Mountie Jack." Jack kissed the little girl on the cheek and set her back down. Then Opal went over and hugged her teacher and said,

"I love you, Mrs Thornton. I'm happy that Mountie Jack came back and you're smiling again." Elizabeth hugged her student back, tightly and said,

"I love you too, Sweetheart. I'll see you in school tomorrow. The other students all hugged Jack and welcomed him back and so did the other townspeople. Then Jack and Elizabeth told everyone goodby and Elizabeth hugged Abigail and said,

"I'll come over later and get my things. Thankyou for taking care of last few weeks especially!" Abigail hugged her back, tightly, and said,

"Oh, Elizabeth. I love you both so much and I'm so happy for you."

"Thankyou,Abigail. We love you, too.", Elizabeth replied. Then Jack took her hand and led her back to the rowhouse.

Once they arrived, Jack led Elizabeth to the couch.

"How long have you known we're having a baby? When are you due?"

Well, I found out about three weeks after we…well… buried you. Or not you, actually. I hadn't been feeling well for awhile. I was run down and emotional. I thought it was just the grief. Then one day I got sick at the smell of coffee. Abigail iwasactually the one to figure it out. Carson confirmed it. As for when I'm due, it could be anytime in the next two months."

"Well, now that I'm back, I should really get to work on that house, so we have room for the baby. And the crib so our baby will have some place to sleep."

"Oh Jack. I have dreamed about that day. Our family in our new home!", Elizabeth said softly.

"Soon, my Darling. Very soon!", Jack said before kissing his wife again. The two spent several hours just enjoying being together. That evening Jack and Elizabeth headed over to Abigails for dinner. Elizabeth didn't want to spend alot of time cooking. She also needed to get her things and Jack had a game of catch to play. They didn't stay long, heading home right after dinner. They had alot of alone time to catch up on.

The next day, Jack stayed home and rested and Elizabeth went to school. At then end of the day, she went straight home to Jack. They hadn't been home for long when there was a knock at the door. It was Lee and Rosemary.

"We need you two to come with us.", Lee said.

"Where?", Jack asked.

"It's a surprise!", said Rosemary excitedly, grabbing Elizabeth by the hand. Jack and Lee followed and the four headed out of town to Jack's land. When they arrived, The couple was astounded. Not only was practically the entire town there waiting for them, so was their house!

"Jack, Elizabeth, We wanted you to have a place to move into right away. When we found out you were alive, Jack, Lee gathered the town together and we got to work to finish this place for you. Abigail, Rosemary, and the other women all decorated the inside.", Bill said. Elizabeth looked a little nervous, so Abigail leaned towards her and whispered,

"Don't worry. Clara and I kept her reigned in. You'll like what we did, I think. When the group went inside, Elizabeth was releived to see a few flower vases, and some simple but beautiful curtains in the windows. Jack and Elizabeth were touched when they saw a kitchen table and chairs that had been made by Lee, Bill, Henry, and Carson. On the table there was a beautiful table cloth made by the townswomen. Elizabeth immediately hugged all her friends. She had tears in her eyes and Jack was feeling emotional too.

"Thankyou all. This means alot. We love you all.", he said.

"We love you both ,too.", said Bill.

"We'll help you move your things in whenever you're ready.", Henry said.

"We're ready anytime you are.", Elizabeth said. Everyone laughed. Over the next couple of days, The Hope Valley Family helped the couple move into their new home. When they were finally moved in, Jack said,

"Now I can begin working on that crib." Elizabeth laid her head on her husbands shoulder and said,

"Our baby will look so sweet sleeping in that crib.", Then, rubbing her belly, Elizabeth said,

"Daddy and I can't wait to meet you, little one." Jack placed a kiss on his wife's growing belly and added,

"Daddy loves you, Angel."

"Angel?", Elizabeth asked,

"Yes. And She's going to be beautiful, just like her mom.", Jack said.

"Or maybe HE'LL be handsom just like his daddy.", Elizabeth pointed out.

"Either way, Our child's going to be perfect.", Jack said.

"Yes. Perfect.", agree'd the expectant mother.

The very next Monday, Elizabeth had a checkup with Carson. Jack went with her. After asking questions about how Elizabeth was feeling, Carson got out his stethascope out and put it to the woman's belly. As he listened, His eyes widened, making the expectant Parents a little nervouse.

"Carson, What's wrong? Is my baby ok?", Elizabeth asked. Carson listened for a little longer then turned to the parents.

"Well, your BABIES are just fine!

"Twins?!", said Elizabeth, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yes. Two babies. Jack, looks like you'll be building another crib.", Carson said. There was no response from that. Just a loud thud and crash. Carson, Faith and Elizabeth looked down to see the father-to-be out cold on the floor. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she shrieked,

"JACK!?"

 **Oops! That may have been too much of a shock for our Jack. Tune in Wednesday for more of this story. Remember! ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Faith calmed Elizabeth down while Carson worked to wake Jack. After a few minutes Jack began to stir.

"Jack? I'm here. Please wake up.", Elizabeth said shakily. After a few more minutes that felt like an eternity, Jack did wake up.

"Wha—what happened?", Elizabeth laughed through tears and Carson chuckled as he helped Jack up off the floor.

"Well, Jack. You just found out that you'll need to make another crib. I guess the shock was a little too much for you.", Carson answered.

"So it's true? We're having twins? TWO babies?", Jack exclaimed.

"It's true, Sweetheart.", said his wife, tearfully.

"We're not ready though? We're not even ready for one baby! Now there will be two?", said Jack in a panicked voice.

"Well, Jack, you have plenty of time. The baby's aren't due for another couple of months.", Faith said.

"She's right,Sweetheart. And we have more than enough love to share with two little ones. Even at the same time. You will still be an amazing daddy.", Elizabeth reassured her husband. Jack smiled and said as he touched his wife's cheek,

"And you will be an amazing mamma." Then they turned to Carson and Faith and Elizabeth said,

"Please don't tell anyone yet. Jack and I don't want a big thing over this. We'll tell the town little by little.

"Word will most likely spread quickly anyway though as soon as we tell Rosemary.", Jack said. They all laughed and then Carson and Faith promised not to reveal anything to anyone.

After going home for awhile to process the news, Elizabeth Headed to the cafe while Jack headed to the mill.

"Abigail!?", Elizabeth called out as she entered the cafe.

"In here!", the woman called from the pantry." Soon Abigail came out into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth! Hi! How was the apointment?"

"Well, it went pretty well. Carson found something though.", Elizabeth said. Abigail looked concerned and she led Elizabeth to the table and got them both some tea.

"What is it? Is everything ok with the baby?"

"Oh, yes! Everything's fine. Carson just discovered that Jack will have to build another crib.", Elizabeth said with a smile. It took a moment for her words to sink in. Then Abigail's eyes widened and she said,

"It's twins?!" Elizabeth nodded and said,

"Yes! There will be two sweet angels to love! Jack and I still can't believe it."

"How did you two handle the news?", Abigail wondered.

"I cried, of course, and Jack… Weeeell, jack passed out." Abigail burst out laughing and Elizabeth joined her.

"Well it certainly wasn't funny at the time, but looking back…."

"Well is he ok now?", Abigail asked.

"He's fine now. I just think the shock was a little too much for him.", Elizabeth replied.

"Well I won't say anything to him about it.", Abigail promised.

"Thanks, Abigail. I'd appreciate that. He's embarrassed enough that Carson and Faith were there.", Elizabeth said gratefully

Well, whatever you need to get ready for the babies' arrival, I'm here for you.", Abigail said sincerely. Elizabeth hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks Abigail. You're a good friend." Abigail just smiled and hugged Elizabeth back.

Over at the mill, Lee and Jack were having a similar conversation.

"Twins, huh? How do you feel about that?", Lee asked.

"Well, once I got over the shock, I'm thinking it sounds pretty good. I'll have to build another crib, though. I'll need more lumber.", Jack replied.

"You've got it. I'll even help you build it if you need me too."

"Thanks, Buddy. I'll probably take you up on that if I'm not finished within the next few weeks.",Jack said.

"Anytime.", said Lee, who then added,

"Is it ok to tell Rosemary?"

"Yes. Although, She always senses when something is going on. I'll bet that she's somehow gotten it out of Elizabeth already, and if not, she will by the end of the day." , Jack answered. The two men laughed.

Just like Jack had predicted, Rosemary showed up at the cafe while Abigail and Elizabeth were still talking.

"Hellooo!", The woman sang out."

"Hello, Rosemary.", Elizabeth said, and Abigail added her greeting.

"So?", Rosemary asked.

"So what?", Elizabeth replied.

"Now don't you play coy with me. I know you had your appointment with Dr Shepard today. Tell me all about it.", Rosemary said as she sat down, uninvited.

"Well, it went just fine, Rosemary. I'm healthy and everything is right on scedule.", Elizabeth said evasively.

"Elizabeth Thornton! I know you're keeping something from me. What is it?" Elizabeth sighed. She'd have to tell her. Rosemary wouldn't stop pushing until she got what she wanted.

Well, Rosemary, Jack and I found out today, that we are having twins." Rosemary's mouth hung open in shock. When she finally found her voice, she exclaimed,

"TWINS?! As in TWO BABIES?!" Elizabeth smiled and Abigail tried not to laugh. Elizabeth said,

"That's usually the deffinition of twins. So yes, two babies."

"My dear Elizabeth,how will you EVER cope? From what I've heard it's stressful enough just to raise one baby. Of course you'll have to give up teaching. You surely cannot handle that on top of everything else.

"Rosemary! I am NOT giving up teaching. I'll just make it work. I love the children and I love my job. I'm not giving it up yet. Please don't worry about me."

"Well, alright. If you think you can manage. I'll help in anyway you need.", Rosemary relented.

"Thankyou, Rosemary.", Elizabeth said, giving the dramatic woman a hug. That night, Clara and Jesse and Cody and Nathen were told about the new developement. By Sunday, the whole town knew.

Monday at school, the children were all abuzz.

"Mrs Thornton! Is it true that you're having two babies?", asked Emily.

"That's right, Emily. Mountie Jack and I are having twins."

"Does this mean you won't be our teacher anymore after the babies come?", Timmy asked timidly.

"Oh, no! Of course not! I'll still be teaching you after I take a few weeks off after I have the babies. I could never stop teaching. I love you all too much. And I love teaching you." Elizabeth's students all looked releived. Then another little voice spoke up,

"Mrs Thornton. I have a question. I want to know something and I asked the other kids but they wouldn't tell me."

"Well, what is your question Opal. I'll try to answer it.", Elizabeth said, Kindly. Elizabeth regretted saying that as soon as Opal asked her question.

"Mrs Thornton, Where do babies come from?"

 **So what do you think Elizabeth will say to Opal? How should she handle this awkward moment? Stay tuned on Friday to find out what happens. Remember, All reviews are Much appreciated! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Elizabeth just stood frozen in place for a few seconds. Then she cleared her throat and said,

"Well, That's an interesting question, Sweetheart. Um… Well, the simple answer is that when two people love each other very much like a mommy and daddy do, they get married. After they have been married a little while, sometimes God gives them a special gift. A baby."

"But when God puts the baby inside, how does it get out?"

"Opal, maybe you should ask your mommy about this.", Elizabeth said, nervously.

"I did. She told me the stork brings the babies. I don't believe her.", Opal said, making a face. The other kids giggled and even Elizabeth had to smile. Then she said,

"Alright. Well, you know I've been going to Dr shepard several times over the last few months, right?" The little gril nodded. Elizabeth continued,

"Well, he has been keeping track of the baby. Watching so he can be ready when the baby decides it's time to come out and meet us. When the baby is ready, Dr Shepheard has some special tools that he will use and then the baby will come out and join us." Opal looked like she was about to ask another question but then she just decided to accept her teacher's answer. The little girl had the feeling that was all the answer she was going to get. After that, the group got back to their lessons.

Later that day, Elizabeth relayed the situation to Abigail. The older woman burst out laughing before saying,

"Well, it had to happen at some point. Being a teacher with lots of young curious minds, One of them was bound to ask that question sooner or later. You've just been lucky up to this point."

"I guess so.", Elizabeth said with a chuckle. Just then Clara came into the Kitchen. Actually, she floated into the Kitchen. She was humming. Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other and smiled.

"Clara, how was your lunch with Jesse?" Elizabeth, asked, but there was no answer.

"Clara?", Elizabeth asked again. Abigail smirked and said with a low chuckle,

"She's been like that ever since she got back from lunch."

"So something must have happened during that lunch.", Elizabeth replied.

"Im thinking it was something big.", Abigail agreed. Elizabeth called out to Clara more loudly this time,

"Clara!" This time the younger woman turned around with a start.

"Oh. Hello Elizabeth. When did you get back from school?"

"About half an hour ago. I've been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I must have been thinking about something else.

"Or someone else?", Elizabeth asked slyly. Clara blushed.

"So, How was your lunch date?"

"It was wonderful.", Clara said softly. Just then the front bell rang, signaling a customer.

"I'll get this one.", Abigail said heading out of the room. Clara turned to Elizabeth and said,

"Elizabeth, Could we talk?" Elizabeth looked up and saw the almost desperate look in her friend's eyes. She replied,

"Of Course. Is something wrong?" Clara hesitated, looking in the direction Abigail had just gone. Then she asked.

"Could we take a walk?" Elizabeth nodded, putting an arm around her friend. Then the two headed out the kitchen door. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth spoke up and asked,

"Clara? What's going on?" Clara sighed.

"It's Jesse. I really do love him. I can see myself as his wife…someday." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's wonderful, Clara. What's the problem?"

"Well… I think he may propose soon, and I want to say yes but….", The young woman trailed off and Elizabeth figured out the rest.

"You're afraid that since Peter was your husband before, Abigail might be upset watching you remarry and knowing neither of you will ever get Peter back." Clara nodded.

"She's been so good to me,Elizabeth. I don't want to hurt her."

"Clara, I don't think you give Abigail enough credit. Yes it still hurts that Peter is gone. I know it still hurts you too. I'm glad you are able to move on and find love again. I know for a fact that Abigail loves you as a daughter. She only wants your happiness. She'll be happy for you. But you should talk to her about this. Be honest and She'll be honest with you.", Elizabeth said. Clara turned and hugged her friend.

"Thankyou,Elizabeth. That helped alot." Elizabeth squeezed her friend back

"Im glad. Now let's get back to the Cafe before Agigail comes looking for us." The two women laughed and then headed back to Abigail's.

A few days later, While Elizabeth was still at school, The towns ladies joined together to plan a baby shower for their friend. Unfortunately, they couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"Elizabeth is our friend! This needs to be the most fabulous baby shower in the history of baby showers. ", Rosemary insisted.

"Rosemary, remember what happened with the wedding? We don't want to go overboard. We want this to be special and meaningful for Elizabeth.", Abigail said gently, causing Rosemary to pout. Then Clara said,

"I'll help with the food,Abigail.", Clara said. Abigail smiled and said,

"That would be great,Clara. Thankyou.

"And I will be in charge of the decorations.", Rosemary said.

"I'll assist you, Rosemary.", Said Dottie, who then leaned over to Faith and whispered,

"That way she won't get out of control." Faith hid a giggle behind her hand. Molly and Florence offered to help with the drinks and getting the place ready for the party. By the time it was time for the other women to head home and for Elizabeth to return. It had been decided that this would be a surprise shower. The women would each make presents for Elizabeth indevidually. However the babies would also be presented with baby blankets, made by all the towns ladies together. The party would be held right after Elizabeth returned from the school. She always came to visit with Abigail everyday after school Until Jack was off duty. This would be the easiest way to make sure Elizabeth didn't suspect anything.

The day of the shower, The women came over after lunch and got everything ready. When it was near time for Elizabeth to return home, Florence was sent out to be the look out. Soon, she came back in and said excitedly,

"She's coming!" Molly looked at the other women and said,

"Ok places, ladies." That was the cue. Everyone found a place to hide and got very quiet, as they waited for the guest of honor to enter the cafe.

 **Well, I'm ending there for a cliff hanger to keep you all reading. Also, this will give me a few days to figure out how I want the shower go. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Catch ya Monday! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7. The shower some adorable moments with the kids, and maybe an unwelcome surprise! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Soon, the door opened and slammed shut, as a voice called out,

"Abigail?" That was the cue. Everyone jumped out from their places and yelled,

"Surprise!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she said,

"What's this?" Abigail came forward and hugged her friend before saying,

"It's your surprise baby shower."

"AWW! You all didn't have to do this!", Elizabeth replied. Rosemary sailed over to hug the teacher and said firmly,

"You are family, Elizabeth. We wanted to do this." The others nodded in agreement. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she hugged all her other friends/family. Then Abigail said,

"Alright, Ladies. Lets eat!" The ladies chuckled and headed towards the buffet that had been set up.

Meanwhile, the children were planning a surprise of their own for their teacher.

"I think we should make something for Mrs Thornton and Mountie Jack for the babies.",Cody said.

"I think that's a great idea. Should we work together or each make something on our own?", Emily asked.

"Well, we could do both. With Ms Clara's help the girls could each sew something like a blanket or stuffed animal.", Hattie said.

"And maybe Mr Gowen would helps us boys each make something. I bet Mr Coulter would let us use the wood like we did with the sign for the school.

"Hey, maybe the project we do together could be a sign to hang over the babies cribs on the wall. Or on the door to the nursery!", Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah. It could say God Bless the babies, or something like that!", added Anna. All the children were so excited about their plan that they didn't notice little opal sadly slink away with brownie. She sat down on the steps outside the schoolhouse and said softly to her teddy bear,

"Brownie, I want to make something really special for Ms thornton's babies. I'm too little though. I don't know how to make anything out of wood and I can't sew yet. What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile, back at the shower, it was time to open gifts. Rosemary handed Elizabeth the first gift to open, which was of course, hers. Elizabeth opened the box and found two music boxes. One played was green and played _Braum's Lullaby_ while the other was blue and played _Fur Elise_. Rosemary explained,

"It is never to early to introduce children to fine music." Elizabeth smiled and said,

"Thankyou, Rosemary. I am sure the babies will enjoy these. They are beautiful." Then she hugged her friend. Once she was seated again, Dottie handed her a package.

"Dottie! These are wonderful!" Elizabeth said. Dottie's present was several handmade gowns for sleeping. Clara was next. She presented Elizabeth with several hand quilted bibs, which the young teacher absolutely loved. Florence, being the practical woman she was, gave Elizabeth a stack of cloth diapers, neatly hemmed. Molly had made several little outfits for the babies. At last, it was Abigail's turn. She handed Elizabeth a box. Elizabeth gasped and her eyes filled when she opened the box. Inside were two sets of knitted items. Included were two sweaters, one green and one yellow. There were also two pairs of matching booties and two baby hats. Elizabeth immediately hugged her friend and choked out,

"Abigail. When did you ever find the time to make these. I'm here nearly everyday and you're both Mayor and owner of the cafe. How did you manage?" Abigail hugged Elizabeth more tightly and said softly.

"You make the time when it's about family." Elizabeth pulled back and gave Abigail a meaningful look, before saying,

"I love you.", Then turning to the other ladies, added,

"I love all of you."

"We love you, too, Elizabeth.", Abigail answered for everyone. After that, Dottie headed into the other room to get something, She came back and looked at Abigail who nodded and said,

"Elizabeth, There's one more present. Something we all worked on together." Dottie came forward and held out two hand knitted blankets. Each blanket was made of several different squares of color. Clara explained.

"Elizabeth, each of us knitted these individual sqaures and then we all knitted them into two blankets. We already love each of your babies just as we love you and Jack. We want these little ones to be wrapped in the love of this town." Elizabeth now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged every one of her 'family members' and said huskily,

"Jack and I are so blessed to have you all in our life and these babies will be equally blessed. Thankyou all. For everything."

"Your welcome, Elizabeth. We're just as blessed to have you and Jack in our lives.", Abigail said, sincerely.

Back in the school yard, Cody suddenly noticed something wrong.

"Hey. Where's Opal?!" The kids looked around in panic but were Instantly releaved when they saw her sitting on the steps of the schoolhouse.

"She looks sad. I'll go see what's bothering her.", Emily said. Then she headed over and sat down next to the younger girl on the steps.

"Why are you all alone over here, Opal? Don't you want to pick what to make for Mrs Thornton's babies?" Opal shook her head.

"I'm not making anything.", said the little girl, barely audible.

"Why not?", asked Emily. Opal shrugged.

"Don't you want to make something?", the older girl asked. Opal nodded. Emily replied,

"Then why aren't you?" Opal whispered something so softly that Emily had to say,

"What?"

"I'm too little. I don't know how to make anything.", Opal said a little louder, with tears in her eyes. Emily put an arm around the little girl and said,

"None of us do, really. That's why we're getting help from Miss Clara and Mrs Ramsey. And I could help you come up with an idea of what you could make." Opal looked up timidly and said,

"You could?", Emily gave the girl a little squeeze and said,

"Sure. Would you like that?" Opal nodded and hugged her older friend tightly.

"Thankyou, Emily." The older girl smiled and said,

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the others so we can talk about it." Opal nodded and Emily took her hand. Together, the two girls headed back to the group and the students began discussing the group baby gift.

About a week later, Elizabeth was headed by to see Jack after school. She saw the stagecoach coming so she quickly got out of the way and stood on the boardwalk. As the passangers exited the coach, Elizabeth looked at them in shock and a little bit of anger. She gasped out,

"Mother?! Father?!"

 **Uhoh! Elizabeth's parents have shown up to complicate things. What do you think will happen? Stay tuned on Wednesday to find out! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter 8. Hope you Like it! Please read and review! Thanks.**

Elizabeth's parents came over and each hugged and kissed their daughter.

"What are you doing here and Why didn't you let me know you were coming.

"Well, dear, we knew you wouldn't allow us to come if you knew, especially if you knew why we were here.", said Mrs Thatcher. Elizabeth sighed and said,

"Mother, if you're here to insist I come back to Hamilton with you, I told you in the Telegram I sent. Jack and I are happy right here in Hope Valley. It's where we want to raise our children."

"Yes. That telegram alarmed us, Frankly, Elizabeth. You aren't thinking clearly obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't be speaking of Jack as if he were still alive!"

"Father! I told you that Jack was found Alive in the telegram. Then I sent you a long letter detailing everything!"

"Elizabeth, As much as we wish that were true, we all know that is not possible. And we never got a letter."

"You most likely left before it arrived. I will go get Jack, since you apparently need proof!" At that point, Abigail and Cody who had heard the noise had come out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Elizabeth? What's going on?"

"Abigail, perhaps you can talk some sense into our daughter. It seems she has had some sort of mental breakdown. She is under the impression that Jack is alive. Some nonsense about mistaken identity!", Mr Thatcher blustered. Abigail knew that if she agreed with Elizabeth, The Thatchers wouldn't listen and they might even blame Abigail for encouraging what they saw as a dilusion. Abigail leaned down as whispered to her son,

"Run and find mountie Jack as fast as you can and send him back to the Cafe. I'll distract Elizabeth's parents." Cody nodded and ran towards the jail.

"Mr and Mrs Thatcher. It's nice to see you again. Let's go into my cafe and get something to eat. Then we can talk to Elizabeth together." The Thatchers seemed to accept that offer and gathered their belongings and headed towards the cafe. When their backs were turned, Abigail winked at Elizabeth and Mouthed,

"Cody's getting Jack." Elizabeth nodded and held back a laugh at her parent's expence. Boy would they be getting a shock." A few moments later, Abigail, Elizabeth, and the Thatcher's were sitting at a table in the dining room over soup and sandwiches. Cody came bounding in and called out,

"I found him!"

"Found who?", asked Mrs Thatcher.

"Well, you didn't believe Mrs Thorton when she told you. You wouldn't have believed my mom either. You needed proof soo…" Cody cut himself off and Jack walked into the room.

"Hello Grace. Hello, William.", Jack said kissing his mother in law on the cheek and offering his hand to his father in law. For a few minutes. All the Thatchers could do was stare in shock. William was the first to find his voice. He shook Jack's hand and kept saying,

"You're alive. You really are here. My Daughter isn't having halucionations!", Then he hugged Jack. Grace finally stood up and hugged her son in law.

"I am so happy you are alive and well. My daughter loves you more than life itself. I was frightened that she wouldn't make it without you."

"I love her too, Grace. With all of my heart. I'm never going to leave her again. I worked it out so I can stay a local Mountie and never leave this area."

"I'm glad to hear that, my boy." The Thatchers sat down and finished lunch while Jack told them his side of the story.

A couple of days later, Nathen came in and said,

"I found the family of the Mountie who was mistaken for Jack. They will come in on the stage in about a week."

"That's good. They need this closure.", Elizabeth said.

"I have other news as well. I have recieved my orders for my next assignment. I'll be stationed in Hamilton."

"Oh you'll be near my family then.", said Elizabeth.

"When do you head out?", Jack asked.

"It two days.", Nate responded.

"Well, we wish you the best. You will be missed aroung here."

"Thankyou. I'll keep in touch and try to stop in whenever I am coming this direction for Mountie business."

"We'd like that.", Said Bill.

Two days later, Nathen said goodby to the towns people at a farewell party given to him. Then he got on his horse and headed out of town.

A week later, the stage coach arrived and lady and her husband stepped off. Jack went out to Great them.

"Hello. Welcome to Hope Valley."

"Hello. We heard that That Mountie James Fowler was buried here. We are John and Mable Fowler. We are his parents."

 **Well, there's the chapter. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH Appreciated. Please don't forget. If any of you are Fans of NCIS or Criminal Minds, I posted a one shot for each as a tribute to the rescuers, victims and families of victims from the events of 9/11. I'd love anyone who wants to read and review those! Thanks! Catch ya Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm not feeling too great right now, but I wanted to get a chapter posted for my readers! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

"Hello. Im Jack Thornton. The Mountie who's stationed here. I'll take you over to the hotel.", Jack said, offering his hand which John then Mable took.

"Thankyou constable. Are you the Mountie who got mixed up with my son?", Mable asked.

"I am,Ma'am. I served with your son in the northern territories. He was a good mountie. And a good and brave man. It was an honor to serve with him, and I'm truely sorry I couldn't save him." John put his hand on Jack's should and said,

"It wasn't your fault, and we could never blame you for that."

"Where is our son…b-buried?", Mable asked.

"At the cemetary just outside town, Ma'am. The town had organized a memorial service for tomorrow at one PM, but I can take you later today if you'd like.", Jack responded.

"That would be very kind of you, Constable. We'd appreciate that.", John replied.

Jack took the couple over to the hotel above the saloon to leave their things and then over to Abigails to eat something.

"Mrs and Mr Fowler?", Abigail began.

"Please. It's John and Mable.", John interrupted. Abigail nodded.

"John, Mable, as the Mayor of this town, I would like to offer my condolences on behalf of everyone in Hope Valley."

"Thankyou, Mayor Stanton. And Thankyou for putting together the memorial service.", said Mable, Softly. Abigail gave a sad smile.

"Oh, please, call me Abigail. We all wanted to do this for your son. He deserves a proper burial."

"Thankyou,Abigail. My wife and I take comfort in knowing that our son is going to be honored in the way that he deserves."

"Well,I'm glad we can offer you even a little closure.", Abigail said.

The next day at one PM, Most of the town was gathered at the cemitary. Since Pastor Frank wasn't around anymore, Jack conducted the service. As the Mountie for the town, he had the authority to do so. It was a beautiful and Meaningful service. The down had all chipped in to get a new headstone made as well. James Fowler would not be forgotten. The Headstone read,

 _James Jeffery Fowler_

 _May 10, 1896 - April 4, 1916_

 _Showed Courage and Integrity._

 _Rest In Peace._

After the funeral, Abigail served tea and sandwiches at the cafe. The whole town was able to meet the Fowlers and offer their condolences. The next morning, the parents of James Jeffery Fowler took the stagecoach for the first leg of their Journey back home.

About a week, Later, It was getting VERY close to Elizabeth's due date. Jack had finished most of the Furniture and decided it was time to set up the babies' room. The Cribs were put in the corners of the north side of the room. The rocking chair was placed in between the two beds. The chest of drawers was placed against the wall on the south end of the room. Mrs Thatcher had sent each of the babies a knitted blanket, and Elizabeth laid one at the end of each crib. Julie had gotten two Teddy bears Which Elizabeth set on top of the blankets. Violet had sent a mobile for each baby. which Jack helped hang above each crib. The clothing that had been recieved were put in the dresser. Jack's mom had sent pull along toys made out of wood for when the twins were old enough and Tom had gotten them each a book, One book of Mother Goose rymes and one book called, Betty and Teddy. Tom just had a feeling that at least one of the babies would be a girl, and if not, a little boy could still enjoy the book. Jack had made a toy chest and a book shelf to go in the room with the help of Bill, Lee, and Jesse. Even Henry Gowen and Hickem had lent a a hand. By the time Elizabeth and Jack were finished, The room looked beautiful.

"Jack, this looks almost like a fairy land.", Elizabeth said in complete awe.

"Our babies are going to look so cute sleeping in there cribs.", Jack agreed.

"Jack, our children will look cute no matter what they do.", Elizabeth shot back teasingly smacking Jack on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?", Jack asked, laughing.

"That was for believing that our babies could only be cute sometimes.", Elizabeth retorted

"I never said that! I just said they would look especially cute when they sleep. They'll look like angels.", Jack protested.

"Well, you are deffinately right about that, I'm sure." Elizabeth conceded. Then she turned and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?", asked Jack, happily.

"THAT was for being such a wonderful loving husband and an amazing father even before our babies are born. I can't wait to see you with them after they come. You are going to be the best father two babies could ever have." Elizabeth said with a smile. Jack pulled her in for another kiss and said,

"And you are going to be the best Mother. I can't wait to watch you with our babies."

"Well, I think Abigail already has claimed that title. But I can honestly said, I will do the best I can as a mother because I already love them more than life itself."

"So do I. And I love you just as much."

"I love you too, Jack. More than I can put into words.", Elizabeth said. Then she snuggled into her husbands arms for a few moments before pulling back and added,

"Come on. Let's go fix lunch. I'm famished." Jack nodded and took his wife's hand. Then the two headed towards the kitchen with their thoughts still on the beautiful children they would soon bring into this world.

 **Well, there's chapter nine. Their will be more with the kids in the next chapter. Plus the twins' arrival is coming VERY soon! Remember. ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Here's chapter 10. Sorry/not sorry about the cliffhanger ending to this chapter. Have to keep you all on your toes! Please read AND review! Enjoy!**

A month passed and the time for Elizabeth's due date was VERY near. She wasn't letting that slow her down,however. Both Jack AND Abigail begged her to slow down maybe teach only part time untill the baby came. Elizabeth was as stubborn as always, though. She insisted on teaching as long as she could.

Meanwhile, the children were hard at work on their presents for their teacher's babies. Opal, with the help of Emily and Clara and suggestions from Rosemary, was working on two sachet pillows. They would be filled with dried apples and cinnamon sticks. One was sea foam green and the other was periwinkle blue. She was doing very well on them and was almost finished. Cody and Robert worked together. They each made a wooden pull along toy for one twin. Cody made a dog and Robert made a duck. Timmy made each baby a wooden rattle. one was painted red and the other was blue. Like the two oldest boys, Anna and Hattie worked together with Emily. By this time Becky was home from school and she helped as well. The girls devided into groups of two. Becky and Emily knitted a Light blue, green and yellow blanket for one of the babies and Anna and Hattie knitted one that was red organge and and bright yellow blanket for the other twin. The children couldn't wait to give the presents to their teacher.

Around that same time, the townswomen planned a bridal shower for Clara. There were some games and lots of food. Each guest brought with them a favorite recipe to give to Clara. Abigail's present was a recipe box to put them in. From Rosemary, Clara recieved a set of beautiful pottery. It was white with blue flowers. From Dottie, there was good silverware. Florence had made a pretty table cloth. Elizabeth's gift was a set of handmade bed linins. Molly gave Clara some handmade teatowls. Clara was so pleased with her gifts that she had recieved but she soon found out there was one more. Abigail headed into another room along with Dottie and the came back carrying a beautiful quilt.

"Clara, we all wanted you to have something special from all of us. We made this quilt for you So you'll always remember that you have a big family who is so happy for you that you have found love again. I am pleased that you and Jesse are going to become Man and wife. May your marriage be full of love and laughter and may you always stick together through the good times and the bad. We love you." Clara's eyes filled and she hugged her surrogate mother tightly. Then she hugged the other women before saying,

"I love you all, too."

The next day, Elizabeth felt some little pains. She didn't think it was anything to worry about. They weren't that sharp. She opted to go to the school as usual. She avoided telling Jack about the pains.

The children were luckily extra well behaved that day. They focused on their lessons and did everything they were told. In the middle of reading the children a Tenyson poem, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain that made her gasp.

"Mrs Thorton? Are you ok?", Cody asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Cody.", Elizabeth said, before trying to get back to the poem. She had barely read one line when she suddenly felt another sharp pain.

"On second thought, Cody, I need you to go get Dr Shepard and Nurse Faith. Hurry! Robert… Please go get Mrs Stanton and find Jack! Quickly! Go!" Robert and Cody dashed out the door and ran down the street as fast as the could. Emily and Opal each went and held one of Elizabeth's hands while the other children looked on in terror. Elizabeth prayed that Cody and Robert found Carson, Faith, Abigail and Jack quickly. She already knew what was about to happen.

 **OOH! Will the other adults get there in time? How will the kids handle what's going on? Stay tuned Thursday to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, Here it is! The moment you've ALL been waiting for! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Cody burst into the cafe and yelled,

"MOM!?" Abigail came dashing into the kitchen.

"Cody! What are you doing home from school?! Are you ok?"

"Im fine, Mom! Mrs Thornton's gonna have the babies!"

"NOW?!", asked Becky who had come running in behind Abigail.

"Yes! She sent me to get mom!" , Cody said, panicked. Abigail didn't even take of her apron She grabbed some towels and the hot water from the stove and ran towards the school with Becky and Cody right behind her. When they arrived, Carson and Faith were already there. Jack was nowhere to be seen though.

I found Mr Avery and he said Jack was out on patrol. He went to go find him.", Robert said. Carson and Faith got right to work with Abigails help. First they helped Elizabeth lie down on the floor.

"I could take the children outside.", said Becky.

"Elizabeth smiled weekly and said,

"Thankyou Becky. That would be a very good plan. I really don't want Opal to get a visual aid in answer to her question from a few weeks ago." Abigail and Becky chuckled and Becky led the children out of the school house. As they were leaving, They saw Jack riding as fast as he could on Sergeant. As he reached the steps, he jumped off and ran in. Cody took the horse and tied him up.

The Children were too distracted by what was going on inside to be interested in games. At one point the cringed as they heard Elizabeth yelling out in pain.

"I don't think I want to ever have a baby. It sounds scary.", Opal said.

"You'll probably change your mind when you grow up and get married.", Becky told her.

"Is Mrs Thornton going to be ok?", Emily asked.

"She'll be fine, Molly Sullivan said as she came over to the kids. The news had spread fast and now half the town was waiting outside for news of the babies' arrival. After what seemed like forever, Elizabeth stopped yelling and The people outside could here the cries of two babies. There had been a little crying several minutes before but Now there were two, so it was really loud. A few moments later Abigail came out smiling with tears of joy on her face.

"It's one of each!"

"YAAAAY!", shouted the kids, jumping up and down and hugging each other. The adults were laughing and crying and and hugging each other as well. The kids were told to go home and go to the Thorntons the next day to see the babies. They reluctantly obeyed.

After Elizabeth and the babies had been cleaned up and settled in the Infirmery, Bill, Abigail, Lee and Rosemary were called in.

"We have something we want to tell you all. The twins are named, Abigail Rose and William Lee Thorton.", Jack said. The four people were obviously very touched.

"Those are perfect names!", Rosemary gushed softly.

"Thankyou. It's an honor.", Abigail said, tearfully. The others nodded in agreement.

"Bill, Abigail, you have both treated us like your own son and daughter. We would like for you to be our Babies' Godparents."

"Wow. We-we'd be honored.", Bill said.

"I accept. And I'm sure Bill does too.", Abigail said, hugging Elizabeth then Jack.

"Of course I accept!", Bill agreed.

"We still want you and Rosemary as well as Clara and Jesse to be honorary aunt and uncles. Florence and Molly and Dottie will be asked to be honorary aunts as well. After all, It takes a village to raise a child.", Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Of course. I can't wait to spoil my neice and nephew and teach them all about the arts.", Rosemary said.

"Uh, Rosemary, Sweetheart? They won't be old enough to appreciate the arts for quite some time yet!", Lee gently told his wife. Rosemary pouted but cheered up when she was allowed to hold her namesake. All four of Jack and Elizabeth's best friends got a turn to hold each baby, Then Elizabeth appeared to be getting tired so The group said goodby and left.

The next day, the children visited the Thorntons after lunch. They all brought the presents they had made,

"These are very nice, you all.", Jack said.

"The babies will love everything you all brought. And they are even more special because you children made them. I love you all so much!", Elizabeth said and reached out her arms.

The kids all ran to her for a hug and said somewhat in unison,

"We love you too, Mrs Thornton."

"We have one more thing for you from all of us together.", Hattie said. Emily and Opal brought in the sign that the Children had worked on together.

"We thought you could put it above the doorway of the babies' room.", Timmy said. Elizabeth's eyes filled as she stroked the sign with her fingers.

"It's beautiful, Children. Thankyou, so much!"

"That is wonderful work!", Jack agreed. The sign was made of ceder wood and said,

 _God Bless These Babies._

Jack immediately got a hammer and nails and nailed the sign above the babies' doorway. This startled the babies who started screeming. Emily picked up Abby Rose and got her quieted before the parents could do anything. Robert then picked up little Billy and calmed him down.

"You two are so good with them. You are all going to be great cousins to our children. I'm so glad they will have you all in their lives as they grow."

"And we maybe calling you both to baby-sit quite a bit, Robert and Emily. You two have the magic touch.", Jack half joked. After a few moments Robert handed Billy to Cody and Emily handed Abby Rose to Anna. Eventually everyone go to hold the babies. After everyone had gotten a chance to hold both twins, the children said goodby and headed home.

"I have the most wonderful students any teacher could hope for. I love them all so much.", Elizabeth said.

"I know. So do I.", Jack said. Then Elizabeth prepared to feed her babies.

About a week later, Rosemary stopped by to talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. I'm frantic. I don't know what to do! I haven't even told Lee yet. I don't know how he'll react."

"Rosemary! Calm down. What haven't you told Lee yet? Why are you so stressed?", Elizabeth said. Then she handed Abby Rose to Rosemary to keep her occupied and calm her. Taking Billy with her, she led Rosemary over to the couch.

"Now Tell me. What's the matter."

"I don't even know how to say it. I don't know what to do!", Rosemary rambled. Elizabeth felt exasparated.

"Rosemary! I cant help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Rosemary huffed out a sigh and said,

"Oh, alright. Here it goes. Elizabeth, I'm… I'm… well… p-pregnent!"

 **Well, Things are still happening in hope Valley. How will Rosemary tell Lee? How will she handle pregnancy? Find out on Saturday when I post chapter 12. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Elizabeth broke into a big smile.

"Rosemary! That's wonderful! I know Lee will be thrilled!"

"He will, Elizabeth. But I'm not sure I could be a mother. I mean, I'm not good with children at all! I can't handle the sticky little fingers, noisy little feet running through the house, or especially the stinky little diapers! Im terrible at comforting and nurturing. The only thing I have going for me, is the ability to entertain them and make their clothes." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Rosemary's face when she mentioned the diapers.

"Rosemary! You'll handle things just fine when you are dealing with your own children. I'm certain of it. Besides, I saw how you took care of Opal when she was upset after the trauma with Jack. And Cody told me how you were so sweet to her and gentle with her in class. When your own baby is born, you'll start to feel those instincts inside and you'll just know exactly was to do no matter what."

"Do you really think so?" Rosemary asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Of course.", Elizabeth replied, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Thankyou,Elizabeth. You are a true friend!", Rosemary said, adding,

"I will go prepare a special supper right this minute. I will tell Lee when he comes home after work while we eat."

"Sounds like a good plan to me.", said Elizabeth. Then the two women stood up, Put the babies in their basinets, and Elizabeth walked Rosemary to the door.

When Lee arrived home that evening, Rosemary had cooked all his favorites. At first he was suspicious. If Rosemary was trying to make her husband happy, what had she done? And how much would it cost him? He quickly forgot about that,however when the food was set out on the table. He was really hungry and the food smelled SO good. The couple sat down and said Grace before eating. After a few moments of eating in silence, Rosemary got up her nerve and took a deep breath before saying,

"Lee, there is something I need to tell you." Lee looked at his wife nervously.

"Rosemary? What did you do?" Rosemary got a little pout on her face and let out a huff before saying,

"Well, I'm pretty sure you helped with this one, Lee Coulter!"

"What are you talking about?", Lee asked, confused and slightly irritated.

"Lee, We are going to have…a baby." Lee just stared silently for a moment.

"LEE! Aren't you going to say something?", Rosemary asked, exasparated. Lee Mentally shook himself and looked at his wife.

"Are, Are you serious? I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. And I'm going to be a mother, as crazy as that sounds.", Rosemary said with a smile and a small chuckle. Lee broke into a big grin and jumped out of his chair. He ran over and pulled Rosemary into a hug and swung her around, all but shouting,

"We're having a baby! We're going to be parents! This is the best news you could give me!" Rosemary screeched,

"LEE! Put me down! Please!" Lee set her gently down and pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That was not a smart plan, Leland.", Rosemary said weekly as Lee noticed her turning green. Without warning, The mother to be pushed away from her husband and covered her mouth, before running outside and leaning over the porch railing. Lee quickley ran after her and held back her hair and patted her back as she expelled what little she had just eaten. When Rosemary felt she could stand straight she turned around and said,

"This is one part of pregnancy I could deffinately live without!"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! I forgot about the nausea. It happened with Elizabeth so I should have remembered.

"It's alright,Lee. From what I've heard, every pregnancy is different. I might have not ended up with the morning sickness. You couldn't have known. And I know you were just happy and excited. I know you will be an amazing father to our baby."

"and she'll be the most beautiful baby in the world, as beautiful as a princess.", Lee said softly.

"Or HE will be The most handsome little prince in the universe.", Rosemary replied, kissing her husband tenderly.

News about Rosemary's baby spread quickly and everyone in town was excited for her and Lee. The mothers in town constantly gave advice and the older children all offered to babysit when the baby arrived. It was also just a couple of weeks until Clara's wedding. Her dress and Abigail's matron of honor dress were just about finished. Clara's dress was long and cream-colored. It was made of lace and mother of pearl beads. Instead of a veil, she would wear a flower wreath with lace flowing down in back. Abigail's dress was powder blue with sheer cream-colored flowing sleeves. Emily and Opal who were the flower girls,would wear powder blue ruffled dresses and matching hats while the ring bearers, Cody and Robert, would wear grey suits. Jesse would wear a black suit and Lee would wear grey like Cody and Robert. Clara had had her final fitting three weeks before the big day. As Dottie was doing the alterations, the bride to be, let her mind drift back to when Jesse had proposed.

 **Flashback**

 _He had talked to Abigail who had helped make a special supper. She had closed the cafe early to give the couple the place to themselves. Before Dessert, Jesse had gotten down on one knee and taken the ring out of his pocket._

 _"_ _Clara Stanton, I have loved you for so long. I waited for you to be ready as well. Clara Jane Stanton, will you marry me?" Clara had not been able to speak at first but soon had found her voice,_

 _"_ _Jesse I love you so much! Yes'll I'll marry you." Jesse had stood up and taken Clara in his arms, swinging her around, before shouting,_

 _"_ _SHE SAID YES!", Clara had laughed and cried at the same time and then Jesse had pulled her in for a kiss. Abigail had run in from the kitchen and hugged Clara and Jesse._

 _"_ _I'm so happy for both of you! You deserve all the happiness in the world!", Clara had then turned to Abigail and said,_

 _"_ _Abigail, would you please be my matron of honor and help me with the wedding plans. You have been the closest thing to a mother I've had for a long time." Abigail had gotten tears in her eyes and she had hugged Clara again._

 _"_ _I would be honored!" Clara had looked her surrogate mother in the eyes and said softly,_

 _"_ _Thankyou for everything, Abigail, I love you." Abigail had smiled gently and replied,_

 _"_ _I love you,too."_ Clara was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear Dottie calling to her.

"Clara, Are you alright?" Clara shook herself out of her memories and said,

"I'm sorry. I must have not been paying did you say, Dottie?" Dottie smiled and said,

"You were in another place entirely and I am assuming you were there with Jesse. It's really alright. I just said that you may take the dress of now. I will have it finished by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. Thankyou, Dottie." Clara went back to take off the dress and change back into her everyday dress. Then she said goodby to Dottie and headed towards the jail. She had something she wanted to talk to Bill Avery about. She found him and Jack in the office playing checkers.

"Hello Jack. Hello Mr Avery. Mr Avery, speak with you?" Jack sensed it was a private manner so he said,

"I'm going to go check on Elizabeth and the twins. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok. Thanks Jack.", Bill said. When Jack had left, Bill turned to Clara.

"What's this about?" Clara looked at him and said,

"Mr Avery, you saved me from my horrible life in Hamilton four years ago. Since I've moved to Hope Valley you've been like father to me. Because of that, I would like you to be the one to give me away at my wedding to Jesse." Bill was obviously very touched. He leaned down and hugged the young woman and kissed her forehead before saying softly,

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." Clara hugged him again and kissed his cheek before pulling back. The two smiled softly at each other. Clara had found her family in hope Valley and in just two weeks she would find her home with Jesse.

 **Ok, So I realized that I never actually had the scene with Jesse proposing to Clara. I just skipped over that and went to the bridal shower. So I figured out away to include that moment in THIS chapter so I wouldn't have to go back and rewrite everything! Hope you liked it! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! next chapter will be up on Monday! It will be the actual wedding. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! This chapter is the wedding and reception! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Two weeks went by fast, and soon, the day of the wedding had arrived. Clara was getting ready at Abigail's and was almost to the point of hyperventalating.

"Clara, Sweetheart, you have got to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick!", Abigail said.

"What if I can't make Jesse happy? What if something happens to him like it did to Peter? Am I making the right choice?!",Clara rambled. Elizabeth brought over a cup of tea and set it on the table in front of them before sitting next to the younger woman and putting an arm around her.

"Clara, It's ok. It's just nerves. It happens to all of us before the wedding." Abigail nodded in agreement.

"I felt this way when I married Noah."

"And I felt this way before I walked down the aisle.", Elizabeth added.

"The point is, it's normal to feel this way. As soon as you see Jesse waiting for you at the end of the aisle, all the butterflies will go away and all the inhabitions will disolve.

"Clara, answer me something. Do you love Jesse?"

"More than anything in the world.", Clara replied.

"Could you picture life without him?",was the next question.

"Never!", was Clara's response.

"Well, then, you made exactly the right choice.", Abigail assured the young bride. Clara took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thankyou both. I'm ready now." Elizabeth smiled and took out the veil and placed it on Clara's head. Then she hugged the woman and headed to the church to take her seat with her babies so her husband could go up front. Soon, Abigail and Clara made it to the church. Clara smiled at Jesse who stood up front with Lee. On cue, Rosemary played the piano music for the precession. Emily started to the front first followed by Cody and Robert. Then it was Abigails turn. After she was in her place, Rosemary switched to the wedding march and Clara and Bill came down the aisle, stopping in front of Jack.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the joining of Jesse and Clara in Holy Matramony. Who Gives this woman to be wed?",Jack began. Bill squeezed Clara's hand and said,

"I do on behalf of her Hope Valley Family.", Bill said, then Kissed Clara's hand before putting it gently in Jesse's. The rest of the ceramony went very well and was very moving. After the recessional, everyone headed over to the Saloon for the reception. Abigail made the first speech.

"Clara, You have been my daughter ever since I met you. I am so glad Bill and I were able to find you and bring you back to Hope Valley. I am so happy that you have found someone to share your life with again. Jesse, you are an amazing young man. Congratulations to you both. I love you." Abigail and Clara both had tears in their eyes as Clara walked over and threw her arms around her surogate mother. Then it was Lee's turn to give a speech.

"Jesse. I know you didn't off to a good start here at first, but I am really glad you turned yourself around and decided to stay in hope Valley. You have been one of the best workers I've had and Clara is an amazing woman! I wish the best of everything to both of you." Jesse smiled and went over to shake his boss' hand. Then Lee pulled the young man into a hug, slapping him on the back. After that, The cake was served and Rosemary turned the phonograph on and everyone danced. A couple of hours later. Elizabeth handed out the rice and The town prepared to send the newlyweds off on their Honeymoon. They were going to Prince Edward Island for two weeks. Amid huggs and kisses, and in a shower of rice, the young couple got into the stage coach and road off into the horizon. The townspeople smiled and waved as they watched their friends ride away.

 **Well, We come to the end of another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. More to come on either Wednesday or Thursday. Remember ALL reviews are Much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here's chapter 14. Please read and review! Hope you like Rosemary as a hormonal crazy woman! LOL! Enjoy!**

While Clara and Jesse were still on their honeymoon, Lee and Rosemary were dealing with Rosemary's pregnancy….and all the cravings and moodswings that came with it.

It was three in the morning and Rosemary nudged her husband awake,

"Lee?", She whispered. Lee stirred but did not wake up. She shook him harder and said louder,

"Lee!" This time her husband jolted awake.

"Huh? What?! Are you ok?!"

"I'm hungry. I would love some of that Chocolate cake, that Abigail sent over. Please would you get me some?", Rosemary pleaded.

"Rosie, It's three O clock in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Lee! You know the baby can't tell time. I really need a piece of chocolate cake. Oh, and some Milk. Please!"

"Oh, alright.", Lee grumbled as he dragged himself out of bed. He headed down to the icebox in the kitchen and got the cake and milk. Then he decided to get some for himself and join his wife. He then headed back upstairs and said,

"Here's the cake." He stopped short when he saw that Rosemary had fallen back asleep. Lee sighed and finished his own cake and milk and put Rosemary's back in the icebox before going back to bed.

The next day The lumber mill owner was sitting at his desk looking over plans. Hickem came in and said,

"Boss, I have something for you to sign." When Lee didn't reply, Hickem said,

"Boss? You ok?" Lee shook himself and said,

"What? Oh. Hey, Hickem. Im sorry. I didn't sleep too well last night." Hickem Chuckled.

"Let me guess. Pregnent wife with cravings."

"Exactly. Now. What did you need?"

"Just for you to sign this.", Hickem said, handing Lee the paper. Lee took it and looked it over. Then he signed in and handed it back to his foreman. Hickem thanked him and left.

"Later at home, Lee arrived to find a bunch of his things everywhere and the drawers emptied out.

"Rosemary! What on Earth is going on?!"

"Why Lee, It's just time for Fall cleaning. I just suddenly realized what a mess this place is."

"Well, it was fine before, but it's a huge mess now! The place looks like a twister hit it!" Rosemary turn to her husband angrily.

"Well if this is the thanks I get for trying to keep a clean house, You can just get your own supper!", Rosemary snapped. Then she ran upstairs and threw some things into a carpet bag. Coming back down, she said,

"And you can get your own breakfast as well! I'm leaving!"

"Rosie?!", Lee asked, confused about what he had started.

"Don't Rosie me! And don't bother coming after me! I'm staying somewhere else and I won't tell you where!", Rosemary had tears in her eyes as she said the last part and stormed out, leaving Lee behind in total shock, able to do nothing but stare after his irate wife.

a little ways out of town, Elizabeth was grading papers while her twins slept. She heard a loud angry knock on the door. Startled she jumped up to answer. She was suprised to see Rosemary, bag in hand with tears pouring down her face.

"Elizabeth, I've left Lee. I'll be staying with you for awhile."

 **Uhoh! What will happen next? Will Elizabeth be able to talk some sense into Rosemary? Will Lee get his wife back? Can Elizabeth and Jack survive Rosemary staying with them? Tune in saturday to find out! All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Once Elizabeth recovered from the shock, she quickly ushered her friend inside, saying,

"Rosemary, what do you mean you've left Lee?"

"Just what I said. I have left Lee." Sitting Rosemary down on the couch, Elizabeth gently asked,

"What happened?" Rosemary sighed dramatically

"Lee is being impossible!" Elizabeth tried to hide a smile as she asked,

"What did he do?"

"Well I was trying to clean the house for Fall Cleaning and that man came in and started throwing a fit about it. He shouted at me and told me the place was a doesn't appreciate anything I do. On top of that he acts like I am a bother. When I ask him nicely to get me something to eat when I'm hungry, he whines and groans about it. Elizabeth knew exactly what was really going on.

"Rosemary, What time was it when you asked for food?"

"I don't know. Pretty late I guess. Why?", Rosemary replied.

"Was Lee asleep when you asked him go get you what you wanted?"

"Possibly.", admitted Rosemary,

"But what does that have to do with anything? I'm the one having the baby!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and thought,

 _She's crazier pregnant than than she is normally. Not that she's normally normal._

While Rosemary was having her talk with Elizabeth, Lee had headed over to Jack's office.

"I don't know what's going on with her. She's even more highstrung than she usually is.", Lee lamented to his friend.

"Well, I've heard that when a woman is expecting, her emotions are all over the place. By the time I got back Elizabeth was mostly past that part but she was getting stressed over the smallest things and she cried at the drop of a hat. I thought at first it was just having to go through over half of the pregnancy dealing with greif when she thought I had been killed, but later, I read in a book that pregnacy can cause irrational behavior.", Jack said

"I'm afraid to ask, how long did that last?", Lee asked tentively.

"Well, I read that it can last the whole eight or nine months, but it doesn't always."

"For my sake I hope Rosie's one of the ones that doesn't have it that long. It's hard enough to handle her on a regular basis, but an expectant Rosemary…?" Jack chuckled and said,

"Well you'll be in my prayers, my friend."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it.", Lee shot back.

Back at the Thornton house, Elizabeth was still trying to talk sense into the expectant mother.

"Rosemary, I know you are the one carrying this child, but you are BOTH having this baby. I know your emotions are all over the place now, but are you really being fair to your husband? Why did he think your place was a mess? What did this fall cleaning intail?"

"Well, I was organizing the drawers and closets. I did still have everything out. He said it looked like a twister had hit it. That when I exploded.", Rosemary was starting to feel the tiniest bit guilty. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at her friend.

"I was horrible to him, Elizabeth! What have I done?!" Elizabeth took her friend's hand.

"I'm sure Lee will forgive you. He'll understand."

"How can I make HIM understand when I don't understand?", Rosemary demanded.

"You'll find a way to work this out, and Rosemary, this won't last forever. I promise you. I was exactly where you are a few months ago. First Abigail helped me through it and then Jack and I got through the rest together. So will you and Lee." Rosemary sat silently for a few moments, thinking. Then she turned and hugged her friend.

"Thankyou Elizabeth." Before Elizabeth could respond, the two women heard a loud wail followed soon by another. Then the screaming and crying began. Elizabeth stood up and said,

"Rosemary, why don't you come help me care for the twins. You could use the practice." At first, Rosemary was unsure, but after a moment of hesitation, she nodded and followed her friend into the nursery. Elizabeth picked up Billy while Rosemary picked up Abby. Elizabeth showed Rosemary how to change a diaper on Billy and then let her practice on Abby. Rosemary was pretty disgusted but she did pretty well for her first try. After the babies were changed, Rosemary and Elizabeth took the twins in and fixed bottles for them. Rosemary was surprised to find that she thouroughly enjoyed feeding her namesake. She melted when the little one smiled up at her.

Back at the jailhouse, Jack was getting ready to head home to his family. He turned to Lee and asked,

"Hey Lee. How 'bout you come home with me. Elizabeth won't mind. You can at least get a decent meal that way. Maybe we can figure out a way together to get Rosemary to come to her senses."

"Well, if you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"No trouble at all. You're family." The two men headed out after Jack locked the door.

Rosemary finished feeding Abby and held her a little longer before setting her in the playpen. Then she turned to Elizabeth and said,

"I'd better head back. Lee can't cook and I really need to apolligize to him." Elizabeth smiled and set Billy in the playpen next to his sister. Walking over to her friend she gave her a hug and said,

"Everything will be just fine. If you feel overwhelmed again, come on over. You really are welcome anytime." Elizabeth hoped she wouldn't regret that offer later. Rosemary smiled and thanked her friend before picking up her bag. She'd just made it to the door, when Jack walked in with Lee. The Lumber mill owner stopped short at the sight of his wife.

"Rosie?!" Rosemary slowly approached her husband and then dropped her bag, throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh, Lee! I am so sorry. Truely sorry! I know I've been just horrible to you these past several weeks. Can you ever forgive me?! I want to come home!" Lee looked over Rosemary's shoulder and smiled at Jack and Elizabeth. Then he said softly.

"Of course I forgive you sweetheart. Let's go home now." Lee picked up Rosemary's bag and the couple said goodby to their friends before starting out the door. Before shutting the door, Lee turned and mouthed,

 _"_ _Thankyou."_ To Elizabeth. She smiled and winked back at him and the father to be shut the door and took his wife back home.

"I knew they could work it out.", Elizabeth said as she and Jack watched their babies play. Jack grinned at her and replied.

"Yes. Well, let's just hope there aren't too many more incidents like this one. For their sake AND for ours!"

 **Well, Rosemary came to her senses finally. How long do ya think that will last though? Tune in Tuesday to find out what happens next. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is mainly Clara and Jesse. It will also be more of a filler chapter and short because I didn't have as much time today. Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

"Welcome home!", She said, before hugging Jesse as well. Then Coty came up for a hug as well. Becky had just left the day before to head back to school. Elizabeth came up and hugged her friend and said,

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, it is Beautiful on Prince Edward Island, Elizabeth."

"Jack you and Elizabeth really should take the twins up there when they get older.",Jesse added.

"I'll look into that.", said Jack with a smile. Clara turned to Rosemary and asked,

"Rosemary, how are you feeling?" Rosemary rolled her eyes and grinned, saying,

"Well, I am sick nearly everyday and I'm hungry all the time for the oddest combinations of foods. But the baby's healthy so I can't complain."

"Of course she can't. She's not the one who has to go find these strange food combinations in the middle of the night. I'm the one who's exausted.", Lee said, half Jokingly, only to get a smack on the arm."

"OW! What was that for?!", he asked.

"Serves you right, Lee Coulter! I can't help the cravings! The baby wants what it wants!"

"When it wants, apparently.", Jack spoke up, earning himself a slap on the arm from Elizabeth.

"OW!", Jack said. Elizabeth looked at him and admonished,

"Jack Thornton, DO NOT start with her! The cravings and morning sickness and everything else that happens to a woman in this condition are not something we enjoy either! There's nothing we can do about it though. And you men being heartless and rude doesn't help matters!"

"Alright, alright! I won't say anything else.", Jack replied. Everyone laughed and then Jesse said,

"I better get Clara back home."

"And Elizabeth, thankyou for letting us rent your old rowhouse."

"Oh. No problem. Jack and I aren't using it and it's just the right size for the two of you. I hope you will be as happy there as I was."

"Oh I know I'll be happy anywhere with Jesse." The newly weds said goodby to their friends and headed to the rowhouse. There on the table they found a basket of baked goods from Rosemary and also several casseroles in the icebox. They went upstairs to find the bed had been made up and fresh linnins were in the washroom. The entire house had been cleaned as well. The couple was very touched to see how much they were loved in Hope Valley.

Later that evening, Clara and Jesse were sitting on the couch together. Jesse spoke up saying,

"So everything we heard from Rosemary and Lee and Jack and Elizabeth; Is that what we will have to look forward to?" Clara laughed at the horrified look on her husband's face and replied,

"I'm afraid so, Dear." Then Clara sobered. With tears in her eyes, she said,

"Jesse, There's something I need to tell you. I should have told you before we got Married,but I didn't know how. You need to know, though." Jesse looked at his wife with concern,

"What is it, Honey?

 **Oh NO! What could Clara possibly have not told Jesse before the wedding? How will he take the news? Tune in Thursday to find out! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry so short, but I ran out of time today! More on Saturday! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

"Clara, You're scaring me. What could you possibly have to tell me that's got you this upset?" Clara looked at her husband with tears in her eyes,

"When I was married to Peter, we talked about having children together. Then the mine disaster happened. I found out that Peter was dead several weeks after it happened. They didn't know me here yet so I had to find out about his death in the newspaper. A month after the collapse. I knew something was wrong when I didn't hear from Jesse after that amount of time. I should have recieved a letter from him at least. When I found out, I was devistated. I hadn't even been able to attend the funeral because I didn't know if he had told his family about us yet, and I didn't want to make waves.", Clara had to stop and take a breath. Jesse rubbed her hands, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, right after Peter had gone back to what was then coal Valley, I started feeling sick and tired all the time. I thought it was the flu at first, but after a few weeks it wasn't getting any better. I went to the doctor a week after I'd found out about peter's death. Th-they told me I was pregnant. Two months along."

"What…?", Jesse began. Clara put her hands on his face and looked in his eyes.

"Jesse, about a month later, I woke up with my bed covered in blood. I went straight to the doctor that very day. They discovered that… I'd miscarried. my baby, the one peice of peter I had left, had died." Jesse pulled his wife into his arms as she started to sob. Rocking her back and forth,he whispered over and over,

"Im here. I'm still here! I love you. Nothing could ever change that. I'm so sorry, Honey." When Clara finally calmed down, she said,

"They never found out what had caused it. I'm scared I won't be able to carry another baby to term either. I may not be able to give you children."

"Clara,Honey, I married you because I love you. I'll always love you whether we have ten children or or one child or none at all. If we can't have children biologically and we decide we want them, we could adopt. But nothing, NOTHING will ever change how much I love you!" Clara snuggled into her husband and said softly,

"I love you, too." Then the couple just cuddled quietly with each other for awhile.

The months flew by. There was a shower for Rosemary at the Cafe. She recieved several handmade blankets and outfits from her friends. the kids each made a toy or doll for the baby. Elizabeth even knitted a pair of booties. Rosemary was very touched.

"You all are the best adopted family I could ever wish for. I know I don't say it enough. This pregnancy has obviously made me go all sappy." This comment brought laughter from the other ladies, then Rosemary continued.

"I am very blessed indeed to have come to this town, my home. I am very blessed to have you ladies and the rest of the people in this town in my life."

"We love you, too, Rosemary.", Elizabeth said with a smile. Then they ladies talked for awhile before winding down.

Three weeks later, at about four in the morning, Rosemary sat bolt upright in bed and said,

"Lee!" When he again didn't wake up, Rosemary jabbed her husband in the ribs. Lee bolted out of bed saying,

"Huh?! What?! What do you need?! Water, Pickles, milk…?" Rosemary yelled out,

"LEE!" When he stopped and looked at her, she continued calmly,

"I think it's time."

 **Well, There's 17. I have to go to work now, so I will post more on Saturday! remember ALL reviews are much appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Here's the birth of the Coulter Baby! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Lee Stared at his wife for a moment.

"Time? What…You mean… Baby time?!" Rosemary nodded before wincing.

"Deffinately Baby time! You need to get Dr Shepheard. Now!"

"B-but, I don't want to leave you alone.", Lee protested.

"Sweetheart, Unless you want to deliver our baby yourself, You will go get Dr Shepheard NOW!"

"Alright! But I'm going next door first to get Clara to stay with you while I'm gone." Rosemary was about to Protest but was at that moment interupted by a long contraction. When it was over she nodded and said.

"Ok. Ok. Just HURRY!"

"I will!" Lee called back as he ran out the door. He bolted next door and banged on the door as loud as he could. After what seemed like forever, he heard Jesse call out,

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Lee Coulter! Open up!", Lee called out, panicked. The door immediately opened and Jesse said,

"Boss, What's going on? is everything ok?" Lee tried to catch his breath and then said,

"Rosemary…Baby…now! Need Clara. Gotta get Carson!" Somehow Jesse was able to translate what Lee was trying to say from 'Expectant father' to English.

"I'll get Clara and send her over and then I'll come with you and go get Nurse Faith to save time while you find Dr Shepheard."

"Thanks Jess!" Lee ran down the street and Jesse went up to get Clara before heading out after him. Clara didn't even bother getting dressed. She threw on her robe and ran next door, letting herself in.

"Rosemary?!" She was answered by a loud moan. Running up the stairs she found Rosemary in bed sweating, panting and yelling out in pain. The younger woman quikley ran down to get a cool wet rag and brought it back up wiping Rosemary's forehead with it.

"It's ok, Rosemary. Just breath through it. Lee and Jesse will be back any second with Carson and Faith."

"Does it always hurt so much?!", Rosemary asked. She was terrified.

"Well, I've never had a baby so I can't say from personal experience, But I've heard it's worth the pain and when you look into your baby's eyes, you will forget all the pain."

"Well I hope that's true but at the moment, I'm having a hard time believing that!"

"I understand.", Clara said gently. At that Moment, Lee and Jesse burst in with Carson and Faith. Then Lee, Jesse and Clara all headed downstairs to wait. Clara and Jesse had a tough job, trying to keep Lee calm. He paced the floor over and over and everytime he heard Rosemary Screem, He gripped the banister and stared up the stairs as if he could see his wife through the walls if he stared hard enough. Clara and Jesse did their best to distract him but it didn't work very well or for very long. After what seemed like forever, a baby's cry could be heard along with Rosemary's happy sobs. Several minutes later Faith came out and said,

"It's a girl!" Lee turned and hugged Jesse and Clara and said over and over,

"I'm a daddy. I have a daughter!" Jesse and Clara left after congratulating the happy new father. Carson came down a few moments later with The new little coulter girl and place her in her father's arms. Then he said,

"Your wife wants to see you. Faith and I will just Clean up and then be out of your hair.

"Thankyou, Doctor.", Lee said before heading up the stairs with his new little girl. He and Rosemary sat in silence for awhile, not able to keep their eyes of their precious bundle of joy.

"What should we name her, Sweetheart.", Lee finally asked. Rosemary replied,

"I was thinking Jessica Clarice would make a lovely name."

"After Jesse and Clara?"

"Well, yes, my Love. It seems to me that it's the least we could do after waking them up in the middle of the night. They didn't give it a second thought. They were there for us."

"I think that's a wonderful name. Do you like it, little Angel?", Lee said as he looked down at his sweet baby girl. The little one just squirmed a little and made cute little cooing sounds. The two parents chuckled.

"I think that's a yes.", said Rosemary.

"Alright. Jessica Clarice it is.", Lee said, and then the couple forced themselves to place the baby in the cradle and get some sleep. Tomorrow would bring many visitors as the word spread ,and the family would need their rest beforehand.

 **Well, There you have it! More on Monday! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Please read AND review! Promise it will get more exciting soon! Enjoy!**

By about noon the next day, word had spread and visitors started to arrive. The first to come over was Abigail, with something that smelled delicious and was sure to taste just as wonderful.

"I knew neither you nor Lee would feel up to cooking so I brought over dinner for tonight."

"Thankyou, Abigail. That's really sweet of you.", Rosemary said, absently. She just couldn't take her eyes off of her baby. Finally, she did allow Abigail to hold the little one. Florence and Molly came by after Abigail had left and each got to hold the baby. After school had let out, the children all came to see the baby. The boys had worked together to make a little music box for the little one that played _'Lavender Blue'_ and had a C carved into it for Coulter. It also had a boarder of carved pine branches and pinecones. The girls had sewed a quilt together for little Clari. The boys had gotten help with the machanics for the box from Jesse and Mr Gowen. The girls had mainly worked by themselves but Clara and Dottie had helped towards the end.

"Children, These are amazing and very thoughtful gifts. Clari will love them. The baby was napping in her cradle so Rosemary held out her arms to the children who came in for hugs. The children didn't stay long. They all had homework to do. About a half hour after the children had gone home, Elizabeth and Jack brought the twins by to see baby Clari. Jack and Lee headed downstairs to talk while the women stayed in the room with the babies. Abby and Billy were mobile now and could sit up by themselves. Elizabeth had brought some of their toys and a blanket for the floor, so she got them settled and sat down in a chair next to Rosemary's bed.

"Ooooh, Rosemary! She's prescious!"

"I know. Elizabeth, I never thought I could love anyone, especially a baby, this much! I can't take my eyes off of her. I always just want to hold her. Clari is the best thing that's happened to me since Marrying Lee." Elizabeth smiled at her friend and said,

"I told you that you would feel the special bond as soon as you set eyes on this little one, didn't I? And it was sweet of you to name her after Clara and Jesse. I know they were touched by that."

"I couldn't have gone through this all with out them. And of course Lee. Jesse and Lee went to get Carson and Faith and Clara came over here to look after me with out even changing out of her nightgown. It was the middle of the night! I'll forever be grateful for that."

"Rosemary, When will you finally get that you have a whole family in this town who loves you and Lee and now little Clari."

"We love you all too.", Rosemary said, leaning in to give her friend a one armed hug. Then they sat back and Rosemary fed her baby girl as the two women watched the twins' antics as they played.

Meanwhile, downstairs Lee and Jack were having their own version of the same conversation.

"So, my friend, how's fatherhood treating you?"

"Jack, Buddy, It's even better than I imagined. I love my baby girl so much it actually hurts."

"I know, the feeling, Lee. I felt the same way when I first held the twins. There really is nothing like it."

"That's for sure.", agreed Lee. Jesse and Clara stopped by while Jack and Elizabeth were still there. Elizabeth had been right. Clara and Jesse were thrilled with the name choice and Clara couldn't get enough of holding her namesake. Jesse enjoyed spending time with the little one as well. It took less then a minute for Clari to have him wrapped around her little finger. He didn't want to hand her over when Dottie came to visit awhile later with Bill Avery. After about an hour or so, though, everyone headed to their own homes and left the happy little family in peace.

Later that night,as Clara and Jesse were lying in bed, Clara turned to her husband and said,

"Jesse?"

"What is it, Honey?", he responded.

"Welll, I don't know what you'll think about this, but holding little Clari today has got me thinking and dreaming."

"What do you mean?", Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I want us to try to have a baby."

 **Sorry this is so short! I'm having a little writer's block today. I think I have more ideas for the next chapter though, so stay tuned! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya Wednesday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Y'all! Here's chapter 20! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Jesse sat straight up in bed and said,

"Really?"

"Well, Start trying now, yes. I really want to have children with you, Jesse. I know you'll be a great father."

"Honey, I want to have children with you, too. I know you'll be a great mom. I just didn't want to mention it until YOU were ready.", Jesse assured his wife.

"I'm ready. Seeing Rosemary with her new little one has made me see that life goes on. And God always brings Joy after the sorrow."

"I've observed that ,too.", Jesse replied.

"So you're ok with trying to start a family?", Clara asked. Jesse pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yes. I'm ready to start a family whenever God chooses to bless us with one and I'm ready for as big of a family as he God chooses to bless us with." Clara snuggled in closer to her husband and said,

"I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, too, Clara."

That same eveing, Elizabeth and Jack were talking after getting the twins to sleep.

"Jack, do you realize that the Abby's and Billy's first birthday is coming up."

"I was just thinking about that today. I can't beleive the time sped by so fast."

"Jack, with everything that happened this past year, I really think we should have a celebration for the twins. With all of our Hope Valley family. I really want to remember the good times."

"I think that's an excellent Idea, Mrs Thatcher.", Jack said with a smile

"I'm glad you approve, Mr Thatcher.", Elizabeth teased back with a smile of her own.

"How big or small should we keep it?"

"Well, I think we should invite anyone who wants to come. Most of the town are our closest friends or my students anyway. They were all there for me during the pregnancy and they were all there for us throughout the twins first year."

"Why don't you talk with Abigail about party plans. I'll work my schedual out for the party whenever you decide. As long as the bad guys cooperate and don't scheduel any mischeif that day.",Jack said. The last part earned him a smack on the arm."

"Don't even talk about that!", Elizabeth said with mock sternness.

"I'm just being prepared.", Jack said, laughing.

"Well, I'll talk to Abigail first tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have ideas. And Most likely, so will Rosemary."

"Um, Rosemary will make HER ideas known almost before you have a chance to say anything."

"True. That's why I'm going to talk to Abigail before school. Rosemary won't be at the cafe that early with a newborn."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how she and Lee are doing with the middle of the night feedings?"

"Oh, that would be interesting to witness.", Elizabeth replied with a chuckle.

At that moment, Rosemary was having problems with Clari. She wasn't able to settle the baby down to sleep. She tried singing. Clari just screamed louder. She tried feeding her, but the baby girl wasn't hungry. Her diaper was clean and dry. Walking and bouncing didn't help either. Rosemary was getting more and more frustrated. Finally, Lee reached for his daughter and said,

" me try." Rosemary reluctantly, but with a certain amount of relief, handed the little girl over to her father. Lee went and sat in the rocking chair and began telling his little one a story. Clari stared up at her daddy, wideeyed and quit screaming. Then she just listened to Lee's voice and eventually that coupled with the rocking cause the baby girl's eyes to slowly close. Not long after that, Lee and Rosemary realized that their little angel was fast asleep. Rosemary stared at her husband in astonishment before sitting down on the bed,dejected. After Lee had put Clari in her crib, he turned to see his wife looking crushed.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Rosemary sighed and said,

"Thousands of people loved me on the stage. Everyone in town loves me dress designs. And yet…. My own daughter can't stand me. She screams when I sing her a lullaby. I can't get her to calm down and go to sleep. I'm a terrible mother." Rosemary had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished speaking. Lee pulled her into a tight hug."

"Rosie, our daughter doesn't hate you. Sometimes a story in a monotone voice works better than a song. The drone calms her and soothes her to sleep. She was just extra cranky and wound tonight. Clari loves you and you are a wonderful mother. You love her with all of your heart and that is what matters. the rest will come." Rosemary managed a small smile and said,

"Oh Lee. I love you!" Lee kissed his wife, and replied,

"I love you, too. Now lets get ready for bed and get some sleep. The next middle of the night feeding is in less then two hours." Rosemary chuckled and said,

"True enough." Then the couple prepared to go to bed.

 **Well, there ya have it! Tune in Friday to read about the party and other things in the life of the citizens of Hope Valley! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! I am sorry this is so short today. My schedule is pretty tight today. I have to leave for work soon and I had to run errends earlier. Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

The very next day, Elizabeth went to talk to Abigail about the twins' birthday party. Abigail brainstormed ideas with her friend and then said,

"I'll make the food. Unless you want to make the cake yourself."

"I'd like to make the cakes but it would be great if you'd bring the other food. And the icecream. We don't have an icecream maker."

"Of course. Consider it done." Elizabeth stood up and Hugged her friend. Then she kissed the babies goodby and headed to school. The students had already arrived when she got there.

"Good Morning Mrs Thornton!", they all said after she had gotten them all settled down.

"Good Morning, Children. How are you all doing today?", the teacher replied. Timmy raised his hand." When His teacher called on him

"I got to go fishing with my Uncle Jake this saturday. We caught enough for supper and Ma had some left to freeze."

"Sounds like you had a great time, Timmy.", Elizabeth replied. Then Emily raised her hand.

"Yes, Emily?", asked Elizabeth.

"My brother,Gabe, is coming to visit this weekend. He's in the Candian emperial Army and he's got leave."

"Oh, Emily that's wonderful. It will be so good to see him again. I know you and your mom and brother are very happy about that, too." Elizabeth said with a big smile. Emily nodded. Then Opal raise her hand. Elizabeth called on her and the little girl said,

"Mrs Thorton, My finger hurts." Elizabeth said,

"Im sorry Opal. Why don't you let me have a look at it.", Elizabeth said. After examining the little girls finger, Elizabeth sent her to Nurse Faith to have a splinter removed. Hattie was sent with her. A few moments later, Elizabeth got the children started on their lessons.

Gabe arrived on the stage that weekend. The entire town was there to see him. He hugged his mom and siblings and then looked up to see the rest of the town noticing Jack and Elizabeth with their twins first.

"Miss Thatcher! Mountie Jack!" Elizabeth hugged the young man and said,

"It's good to see you Gabe. We've Missed you around here! But it's Mrs Thornton now. Mountie Jack and I got married nearly two years ago."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd end up married eventually. Who are these two little ones?" Jack shook Gabe's hand and said,

"These are our twins. Abby and Billy. They're almost one .How long will you be in town?"

"I have a month of leave before I ship out.", Gabe said Soberly. Elizabeth held back tears as she remembered when Jack had to leave for the Northern territories, but she quickly found her voice and said,

"That's great. You'll be here for the twins birthday. You're invited to the party next weekend along with your family."

"Thanks, Mrs Thornton. I'd like that.", Gabe replied. Gabe was then introduced to the townspeople that he hadn't met yet. Jack sensed what was going through he wife's mind and he pulled her close as the watched the rest of the citizens greet the oldest Montgomery son. Elizabeth smiled through her tears as she thought about how her students were growing up. She tried not to think about her own children growing up and leaving home. Now was the time to enjoy the present and to celebrate childhood joys.

 **Well, I promise the next chapter will have the party! Hope you enjoyed the surprise character return. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya'll monday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Here's the party and some other excitement! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The day of the twins' party arrived. There were alot of people there to help celebrate. The twins recieved several really nice presents. A Raggedy Ann book and doll for Abby from her godmother, several pull along toys from verious people for both twins, a stuffed dog for Billy, and several new handmade outfits. Then it was time for Cake and Ice Cream. The twins loved it. At one point, Little Billy called out,

"More pake,Mama!", to which his sister added,

"Ikee! Ikee!" Everyone started Laughing when they turned and saw that both twins were wearing more of the treat than they had eaten.

"I believe that's enough cake and icecream for now, angels.", Elizabeth said. Jack came over and picked up their son while Elizabeth picked up their daughter. Then Jack said,

"Abigail,Clara, Would you two mind keeping an eye on things while we make the guests of honor more presentable?"

"It would be my plessure.", said, Abigail with a chuckle. Clara nodded her agreement. She and Abigail began cleaning up while the two parents headed back with the twins. Clara was awfully quiet, it seemed to Abigail. While the were in the Kitchen, doing dishes, the older woman asked,

", Clara,Honey, are you ok? You seem kinda quiet today."

"I'm fine.", replied Clara, a little too quickly. Abigail shook her head and said,

"I can tell something's bothering you." Clara sighed and shook her head.

"Can we talk about it later though? At the Cafe when there aren't so many folks around?" Abigail looked at her friend and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. She gently squeezed her arm and said,

"Alright." The two women finished cleaning up and headed back to the living room. Jack and Elizabeth had just returned with the twins.

"Oh, Abigail, I was just coming in to help you and Clara."

"That's ok, Elizabeth. We're finished.", Abigail replied. Elizabeth smiled and came over to hug her two friends.

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth.", Clara answered for both of them. After about half an hour, the party wrapped up and the guests began to leave. The Godparents and Clara and Jesse were the last to go. Clara spoke with her husband as they headed out.

"Sweetheart, I'll be home in a little bit. I'm going to help Abigail at the Cafe for a couple of hours." Jesse looked at his wife skeptically and replied.

"That's fine. Are you alright, Honey?"

"I'm fine. I just want a chance to talk to her. Mother/daughter time."

"Alright. I'll see you later. I love you.", Jesse said, giving Clara a kiss.

"I love you,too.", Clara repllied. Then she headed out with Abigail. When they reached the Cafe, Abigail sent Cody out to play and told Clara to sit down while she made some tea. When Abigail had set the cups on the table and poured The tea, She sat down and took Clara's hand.

"What's bothering you, sweetheart?" That was all it took. Clara burst into tears and began sobbing. Abigail immediately Got up and headed around the table and pulled the young woman into her arms.

"It's ok, Clara. I'm here. Whatever it is, It'll be ok." Clara sobbed for several moments and then pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Abigail, I think I might be pregnant. I don't know if I can do this. Go through another pregnancy.", Clara only got that far before breaking down into sobs once more. Abigail held her and rubbed her back for a little bit. Then she pulled back and said,

"Honey, what did you mean, another pregnancy?" Clara looked down and then back up at her surrogate mother.

"I was pregnant once before. With Peter. I found out after he headed back to Hope Valley, Well Coal Valley at the time. I never got to tell him. A week after I found out I was having a baby, I got word that Peter had been killed. A week after that, I started getting these horrible pains. I went to the doctor after a few days. That's when I found out that by baby had d-died!" Abigail pulled Clara back in as she cried again. Abigail had tears of her own running down her face. When the two women had finally calmed down and there tears had mostly dried, Abigail asked,

"Clara, Have you told Jesse yet?"

"He knows about the miscarriage. I Am supposed to go to see Dr Shepheard on Monday to confirm. If I AM pregnant, I'll tell Jesse that night." Abigail nodded.

"I'm here anytime you need to talk. Keep me posted. Let me know what Carson says."

"I will. Thankyou,Abigail."

"I love you, Sweetheart. I'm always here for you."

"I know. Thankyou. I love you, too." Clara left to go home to Jesse not long after that. Monday morning, She was sitting on the table in Dr Shepheard's office.

"How's your Appitite been?", he asked.

"I haven't really been that hungry, lately."

"Any nausea? vomiting?"

"Nausea. But I haven't gotten sick, yet."

"Well, That doesn't always mean anything. I'd like to do a quick exam.", Dr Shepheard said. Clara agreed so Carson ran some preliminary test and then had her take a pregnancy test. When she was finished, she handed the vile to Faith who said,

"Dr Shepheard will most likely have the results in a few days."

"Thankyou.", Clara replied. Friday, Clara was told to come back in, because the results were in. She nervously sat in the office and waited for Dr Shepheard to speak. Finally he came over to the to her with a smile and said,

"Well, Clara, the results were possitive. Congratulations. You're pregnant."

 **Well, Clara's going to have a baby. How do you think she'll break the news to Jesse? And how will he take it? Tune in Wednesday to find out. Remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! This will be the last chapter this week. I will be busy with family and church events. Hope you enjoy! Two chapters left in this story! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Clara looked at Dr Shepheard with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"I-I am?" Faith and Carson were both grinning as The Dr said,

"Yes, you are. Due at the end of July."

"Congratulations, Clara!", said Faith, giving her friend a hug. Clara shook herself out of her revery enough to reply,

"Thankyou, Faith."

"Do you know how you are going to tell Jesse?", The nurse asked. Clara shook her head.

"I guess I'll make his favorite meal tonight and tell him over dinner."

"That's a great Idea. He'll like that.", Carson said. After getting some vitamins for her pregnancy and getting advice on how to take care of herself the unborn baby, Clara headed back home. By the time Jesse returned from work, dinner was on the table.

"Hi, Honey. I'm home. Dinner smells great.", Jesse said as he kissed his wife. She smiled and said,

"I made your favorite. Lemon Chicken with snappeas for the vegetable. I hope you're hungry."

"Starved. Just let me go wash up first.", was Jesse's reply.

"Alright, sweetheart.", Clara agreed. Jesse was soon back down and seated at the table. Clara placed the food in the center and Jesse said Grace. They ate for a few minutes before Clara said,

"Sweetheart. I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you alright?", Jesse asked, worried.

"Well, I am fine, but I did go to see Dr Shepheard today again. I went to see him a week ago to find out if I was pregnent because I hadn't been feeling to well. And Jesse… I am. I'm pregnent. We're going to be parents!", Jesse nearly choked on his food but recovered quickly and said,

"You're going to have a baby? I'm gonna be a papa?" Clara nodded with tears in her eyes and then melted into her husband's arms.

"We're going to be parents! It's true!" Jesse held his wife tightly and said,

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth! Clara, I love you so much, Honey!"

"And,I love you with all my heart,Jesse!", Clara responded. After several moments of just holding each other, the couple realized they'd better get back to their dinner before it got cold. They were almost too happy to eat, but they did and then cleaned up before heading to the living room to just sit in front of the fireplace and enjoy being together.

The next day, Abigail was cooking in the cafe when Gabe and his siblings came in.

"Oh, hi, you three. Are you here for cookies?"

"Yes. Thankyou Mrs stanton. I wanted to spend a few hours with just my siblings, so I brought them over here for a treat.", Gabe said.

"That's sweet. Are you two having fun with your big brother?", asked Abigail looking at the two youngest Montgomery children.

"Yes.", The two answered together."

"That's wonderful. I'll be back soon with your treats", was the cafe owner's response. A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Jack came in and Then Rosemary and Lee. They were thrilled to see Gabe and his brother and sister at one of the tables. They all sat nearby after ordering their own treats so they could visit with the family. Gabe was due to leave in just a few days. While they were all still gathered, Clara and Jesse came in. Abigail smiled when she saw the looks on their faces.

"Clara, Jesse! Hello! Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Hi Abigail. I'd like a piece of your coconut pie and some coffee, please.", Jesse said.

"Hello Abigail. I'll just have a cup of peppermint tea and a biscuit with some of the blackberry jam.", Clara added. Abigail came closer and whispered.

"Well, is there anything you want to tell me?" Clara smiled and said,

"Well, I suppose we should just tell everyone at once."

"Ooh! Tell us what?", Rosemary spoke up.

"Well, the other day I went to see Dr Shepheard because I wasn't feeling well. I just got the results from the tests back yesterday. Jesse and I are going to become parents."

"WHAT?! Really?! Oh,Clara, That's wonderful!", said Elizabeth, Jumping up to hug her friend. Abigail came up next and gave Clara a big hug and said softly,

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Thankyou, Abigail. That means everything to me.", Clara responded. One by one, the others in the room came up for hugs or handshakes for Jesse and Clara. The couple felt blessed to have so much love and support from the entire town.

A few days later, most of the towns people were at the Stagecoach to say goodby to Gabe. He hugged his family first, all of whom were in tears.

"Be good for Ma while I'm gone, kids. Miles you're the official man of the house again. Take care of Ma and Emily."

"I-I will,Gabe.", Miles said tearfully.

"I love you,Gabe.", Emily choked out.

"I love you, too, Em.",Gabe replied then hugged his mother, adding,

"I love you,Ma. I promise I'll write."

"Be careful, son!", Cat said.

"I will.", Gabe promised before pulling back. After hugging Elizabeth and shaking hands with Jack and hugging or shaking hands with the other towns people he grew up with, Gabe got into the stagecoach and waved as it drove away. Elizabeth hugged Miles and Emily and the other kids joined in. Abigail had her arm around Cat. They knew the danger that the young man would face and that that night every person in town would send up extra prayers for Gabe Montgomery's safe return.

 **Well, there ya have it. Only two chapters left, but I may not get them out until next week sometime. My nephews are coming for Fall break and then I have to get ready for Trunk or Treat at my church. Please remember that all reviews are much appreciated and not to forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 24. I can't beleive this story is almost complete! Please read and review this chapter! There will be one more left after this! Enjoy! Thanks!**

A few weeks later, it was time for the towns ladies to start planning Clara's baby shower. Elizabeth arrived at the cafe first and had both twins with her. Elizabeth and Abigail couldn't beleive how the time had flown by. They discussed this as the watched the little ones play.

"I can't beleive how well the twins are walking and even talking now."

"They are exausting to keep up with though."

"Well, it will get better, eventually. Just be glad they don't know enough words to talk back to you, yet."

"Oh No. Has Cody hit the smart mouth stage already?"

"Well, He doesn't do that very often, but he is hitting that stage."

"Well, he is still very well behaved in school."

"That's good. You'll tell me if he starts acting up?"

"I'll keep you posted. But I don't think you'll be getting any bad reports. Cody's a good kid. He's just reached the age where he feels the need to express his independence. He'll outgrow that."

"I sure hope he outgrows it before I loose my mind!", Abigail half-joked. The two women chuckled. Just then Rosemary came through the door carrying baby Clari. She looked happier and more well-rested than she had in months.

"Hello Rosemary. You're certainly in a good mood today. How is this little one doing?"

"Well, she has FINALLY started sleeping through the night, thank heavens. Lee and I can get sleep as well now, so things are going pretty smoothly right now.

"That's wonderful, Rosemary. She is just adorable,too.", Elizabeth gushed.

"Thankyou. Lee and I certainly think so." The three women continued to talk for a few more moments and then the other ladies arrived. By the time the meeting was over, they had planned out the order of the party, what food would be served and even planned to make a quilt for the baby. The women also talked about what gifts they'd be bringing individually. The shower was set for three weeks from then. The time flew by.

Clara arrived at the cafe on the day of the shower and Abigail hugged her.

"How are you feeling?", the older woman asked. Clara sighed and admitted,

"Like I'm about to pop. I just wish this little one would decide to make his or her appearence." Abigail smiled sympathetically.

"I know the feeling. But trust me when I say that once you hold that little angel in your arms, everything you've been through the past nine months will be forgotten."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Oh I am. I've been through it before, remember." Clara nodded.

"Thankyou.", she said softly. Once the other ladies arrived, the food was served and they all enjoyed talking together. There were a few games, and then it was time for presents. Clara recieved several homade outfits, several bibs that were handstitched, a few pairs of booties, and some hand made dolls and toys. Last of all, she was presented with the quilt. She was tearful as she said,

"I love you all so much. Thankyou for being my family." One by one, they all hugged her tightly and she was made aware again of how much she was loved by the entire town. Jesse was supposed to come by and get his wife after the shower. There was no way she could carry the gifts home on foot. After everything was cleaned up and Clara said goodby to Abigail and the others, Jesse helped load the gifts and drove them home. Clara was quiet most of the way, lost in thought. She pondered on how loved this baby was going to be. Not just by her and Jesse, but by so many others. Clara had heard it takes a Village to raise a child. She felt very blessed to be a part of a village called Hope Valley. She was glad that her and Jesse's child would get so much love and support from this town. This family.

 **Hey, Ya'll. This is not the end yet but the last chapter of this story will be posted on Tuesday. I really want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Please review when you read these last two chapters! Thanks! Catch ya in a few days! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, This is it! The final chapter of this story! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. Thankyou to those who stuck with my first WCTH story! I may write more in the future but I have a few more stories for other shows to write first. Hope you like how I end this one. Again, Thanks for reading! Please review my final chapter!**

A few weeks later, Clara decided she needed a few things at the Merchantile. She walked down there and saw that Elizabeth and Rosemary were also there.

"Hello, Elizabeth! Hi, Rosemary. Where are the little ones?""

"Clara, Hello! They're with Cat and Emily and Miles today while we get our groceries. Should you be walking this far in your condition?", Elizabeth said.

"I'm fine. I still have two weeks until I'm due."

"Baby's don't always follow a schedule.", warned Rosemary.

"It's alright. I'm feeling great.", Clara said. She didn't add that she'd finally stopped feeling the sharp pains she'd been experiencing all morning. Rosemary and Elizabeth looked doubtful. Just then, Abigail walked in with Cody.

"Hello, Ladies. Clara, how are you?"

"I'm…Ooh!", Clara began but was interupted by a sharp pain.

"Are you alright?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm….Oooh!", Clara said more loudly as an even bigger stab of pain hit her.

"Ok, Clara, How many of those sudden pains have you had so far?", asked Abigail.

"M-maybe a-about ten in the l-last hour.", Clara stammered. The three women's eyes widened and Abigail said,

"Cody, run get Dr Shepheard!" Cody gave a short nod and ran across the street. Elizabeth quickly walked over to Katie Yost and said,

"Katie, do you have a room we can take Clara? She's in Labor and I don't think she'll make it to the clinic. Cody's gone to get Carson. Katie looked terrified and replied,

"Of Course. We can use the storeroom and there are flower sacks she can lie back on." Elizabeth and Rosemary helped Clara lie down in the back and Katie brough her some water. After what seemed like forever, Carson and Faith arrived. They were led to the storeroom and immediately got to work. Elizabeth and Abigail stayed, but Rosemary and Katie left the room to give the doctors more time to work. Soon, A voice was heard shouting,

"Where is she?! Where's my wife?!" Cody had run to get Jesse after leaving the clinic. Rosemary went over and put her hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Calm down,Jesse. She's having your child. Babies are born everyday. I know it's scary, but I promise, Clara is handling this situation just beautifully. Faith will come and get you in due time. Jesse stopped shouting but he didn't stop panicking. He paced back and forced until Mr Yost finally got him some water and involved him in little projects to distract him. During this time, Molly, Flo, and Dottie came in. They'd seen the commotion going on ,and wanted to find out what was going on. Finally, the cry of a newborn was heard. Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked at the door. After what felt like an hour to Jesse, but was really only a few minutes, Faith came out holding a baby.

"It's a girl.", She said with a smile. Jesse came forward in shock and Faith handed his daughter to him.

"I'm a daddy.", he said softly.

"Clara wants to see you as soon as they get her cleaned up back there.", Faith said. A few minutes later, Carson came out and said,

"Jesse, your wife would like to see you and your daughter now." Jesse nodded his thanks and carried the new little one back to where her mother was. He went in and knelt before Clara, Kissing her lightly.

"We'll leave you three alone. I'll be back to help you back home. I'll stay as long as you need.", Abigail said.

"Thankyou, Abigail. Elizabeth, could you and Jack come by later? We wanted to talk to you about something.", Clara asked.

"I'm sure Jack will say that's ok. We'll just leave the twins with the Montgomeries a little longer."

"Could you maybe come in about two hours? That should give us enough time to settle in, but not so much that we're too tired.", Jesse asked.

"Should we come another day?", Elizabeth wondered.

"No. This is important.", Clara said.

"Ok. I'll see you three later then. I'll take Cody home, Abigail."

"Thankyou, Elizabeth. He's staying over at Robert's tonight, though. He'll be fine.", Abigail said with a smile.

"Ok. I'll see you in a couple hours at Clara and Jesse's then." Elizabeth left after that and Abigail waited outside. A couple of hours later, Jack and Elizabeth knocked on Clara and Jesse's door. Abigail answered and led them upstairs.

"Hello, Jack. Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi, Clara, Jesse. Elizabeth said you had something on your minds?"

"Yes.", Jesse said.

"Should I leave?, asked Abigail?"

"No. We want to tell you the baby's name. We wanted all of you here for that before we talk to Jack and Elizabeth.", Clara said.

"What IS the baby's name?" Jack asked.

"Well, We wanted to name our little girl after two very special people in our lives. Her name is Elizabeth Gail Flynn.", Clara said. It took a moment for that to sink it. Then Abigail said,

"After Elizabeth and me?" Clara and Jesse both nodded and Clara replied,

"You're going to be the closest thing to a grandmother Lizzie has, Abigai.l And Elizabeth ,this is also where you and Jack come in."

"We want you two to be the Godparents.", Jesse said.

"Oh my goodness. Are you sure?", Elizabeth asked.

"Completely. We both admire you two so much. We want you both to have a big role in our daughter's life. Abigail too, but she's already the grandmother figure."

"We accept. Said Jack, who was the first to find his voice.

"I love my little granddaughter so much, already."

"I am so honored to be this little angel's Godmother. Thankyou both, so much." Elizabeth and Abigail hugged Clara while Jack shook hands with Jesse. Then Jack gave Clara a kiss on the cheek while the two women hugged Jesse. The Thorntons didn't stay long. Abigail was spending the night to help with the baby for the first night. As Everyone settled in for the night in there own homes, the same thoughts were going through all of their minds. Almost everyone had had some sort of trouble over the past two years. First the thing with Jack, Then Rosemary and Lee's issues during her pregnancy, Then Clara's fears about the marriage and the hurt over the memories of the miscarriage and losing Peter. Abigail had also faced Memories of losing her husband and son. But God had overcome all of that. Just like He'd promised, God had given the entire town of Hope Valley in one way or another, a rainbow at the end of the storm.

 **Well, That's the end of this story! I've enjoyed writing it! Thankyou to all who read and reviewed. Please don't forget to review this final chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
